Spirited Away 2: Chihiro's Return
by Yangu Fuyu
Summary: It hasn’t been two years since Chihiro came back from the Spirit world. Feeling nothing since she came back, she made no friends in her new school all she thinks is about the world she came back from…. Haku. But all this will drastically change for her.
1. Run

Summary: It hasn't been two years since Chihiro came back from the Spirit world. Feeling nothing since she came back, she made no friends in her new school; all she thinks is about the world she came back from…. Haku. But all this will drastic change for her this one night

Chapter one – Run

Chihiro sat on her bed while the sun went down absentmindedly twiddled with her purple hair tie. She hardly heard her parents calling her name. She was too far away at the fifth call she heard them

'Coming!' She yelled snapping out of her mind, while putting her hair tie back in her hair then running down the stairs. Then turning the family room, they were going out for their dinner. Chihiro really didn't care anymore, she never ate more then several mouth full's then waits for her parents to finish. Her parents thought their was something wrong with her, well their was but she wasn't going to tell them anytime soon.

They were on their car trip home from dinner it was night and it was raining. Chihiro felt something, this feeling made her want to get home as soon as possible, the vipe was bad, she asked her parents if they felt anything wrong they just looked at her as if she was nuts. She then heard a clap of thunder. One more turn, one more. Chihiro thought. Their was a flash of light. And she didn't know anything else.

Her head hurt badly, she groaned and sat up holding her head. She looked up to see bushes and trees beyond them she barely saw a car when she looked up into the air she saw smoke. Chihiro started to run, she knew that car. She was in it – so were her parents.

Chihiro was hiding in the shrubs so she wouldn't be seen by anyone her eyes shifted from the burning to the ground where their were two black bags (a/n: if ya watch SCI you will know what they are) Chihiro could faintly make out a zip going from one end to the other. She knew what was inside them

She was alone, for good.

Chihiro ran, feeling nothing – she was numb. She had no clue into where she was. Chihiro collapsed onto the floor. She was alone, no family…. Her memory took her down memory lain, all the way back to the Spirit World her memory was taking her too. She saw it all in slow motion from the first meeting of Kamajii to "Granny". The last brought her despair – the promise between her and him

'_I'm fine. I got my name back.'_

'_Will we meet again sometime?'_

'_Sure we will.'_

'_Promise?'_

'_Promise. Now go, and don't look back.'_

The memories went as fast as they came. She looked up and saw somewhere she had long forgotten

'What?' She whispered to herself 'water?' she muttered looking down and seeing water. She said nothing else for awhile just staring out into the water, being memorized by it

'No… No! I'm dreaming!' She said – nearly shouted she stood up and gasped she couldn't see her hands anymore. Chihiro screamed and ran.

Chihiro didn't know what was going to happen

'_Don't be afraid I just want to help you,'_

'_No! No! No!'_

'_You have to eat some food from this world, or else you'll disappear.'_

She cringed. That's why I'm see-through! I haven't had anything since I got here…. When _did_ I get here? Chihiro thought. She looked around herself nothing seemed familiar wherever she was she'd never been before. She tried to get up but found she couldn't – she was stuck and getting fainter…..

_Haku…._


	2. A face we know so well?

(**Important:** For all who read the first chapter I made few mistakes in it for one SCI is CSI. Sorry if I got you confused. I don't know if I got anything else wrong but this is my first saff and I did forget to put an author's note sorry for that.)

Chapter two – A face we know so well?

'Haku!' A woman yelled stalking into the room 'are you at it again?' Then she scoffed. Then she sighed, she heard a chuckle from somewhere right of her

'What has he done now, eh, Rin?' The voice said, the person called Rin rolled her eyes

'I can't find him, that's what Kamajii!' Rin said the person called Kamajii thought for a moment Rin could see he was smiling, she hadn't a clue why

'Well, think about it for a minute, where does he normally go when you can't find him, hmm?'

'I don't know, I normally give up and when I turn around and he's their, smiling at me!'

'You really can't blame him Rin…' Rin sighed

'I know, but I gotta blame someone.'

'Who's Haku gonna blame hmm?'

'Himself?'

'He is already doing that!'

'…Oh…'

They didn't talk for a while by that time the door slid open silently and in which none of them heard it. The Soot Balls where acting as if gold was hanging from strings in front of them Kamajii and Rin looked at them in wonder

'Hi,' a voice called Rin jumped and screamed Kamajii was now laughing and the voice seemed too chuckled.

"Haku!' Rin said after composing herself

'Well, I already said 'hi' what else am I meant to say?'

'Well, let's see… Tell us you're here!'

'He he, whoops, I knew I forgot something….' Haku smiled and Rin boiled, her eye twitching

'Where did you wonder off to anyways Haku?'

'I didn't wonder-' Haku was saying his eyes flicked towards to door leading outwards

_Haku…._

'Haku-u,' Rin said waving her hand in front of him, she saw his mouth moving but didn't hear what he said. Kamajii was looking towards to door then to Haku

'You sense something?'

'Hmm…. It's calling me…'

'"It's calling you?"'

'Wherever it's coming from…. Whatever it's coming from is getting weaker.'

'Maybe you should go look, since "it's calling you".' Rin said having no clue to what was going on.

Haku looked around for it, but couldn't find it. Everytime he got close to it, it slipped away as if it was moving but it wasn't.

Haku came to a building, he'd never been inside it but the presence was coming from inside. As he walked in he saw nothing, no sound this house was empty besides him and whatever that presence was, it seemed too familiar too him somehow in a way he knew what it was he just wouldn't believe it. He was on the top level now he vividly saw a girl sitting, looking like she was almost asleep. Chihiro.

Haku walked over to her and put an arm around trying not to go through her

_Chihiro…._

Her head came up but she could see him in the dark. He saw her eyes drop, which was bad

'Chihiro?'

Her eyes fluttered open.

Maybe she doesn't remember. Haku thought

'I'm… Disappearing… Again….'

No wait, I take that back. He though

'You have to eat something, remember?'

'I… Was… Afraid…'

Only on word came to his mind when she said this; Yu-Baaba. Things have changed since she's been here….

'"Don't worry; it won't turn you into a pig."' He recited he saw her smile

'Haku….?' She sounded ever so unsure. He placed a berry near her mouth so she'd eat it, she didn't get the idea

'Eat it, Chihiro, don't make me make you.' She didn't take it, so he forced it in, he knew she was getting weaker as well as disappearing. But she somehow she ate it.

Haku saw her eyes opened and closed several times then she looked over to him

'Haku,'

'Chihiro,' he said just to spite her she grinned and hugged him. Which he hadn't expected it took a moment for him to realize what was happening. Chihiro was crying on his shoulder for whatever reason

Haku didn't know what to say or do.

It was around a couple of minutes later Chihiro stopped crying she looked to the floor of where she was sitting

'Sorry…'

'Why were you crying?' Haku said waving of her apology

'My parents….'

She saw him frown

'What about them?'

'They died…'

He saw her eyes fill up again ready to spill

'Hey….' He lifted her chin so she was looking straight at him

'It's not your fault-' before he could finish she was crying on his shoulder again. Haku tried to calm her down but it went in vain

After several minutes Chihiro stopped crying this aloud Haku to talk to her

'Come on we need to get out of here,' she nodded and he got up, holding out his hand waiting for her to take it when she did she stood up. Chihiro suddenly remembered

'Whereseveryone-' she was saying this so fast Haku didn't understand a word she was saying he placed his finger over her mouth to stop her

'Breath… now say that all again - slower,'

'Where is everyone?' She asked

'Oh, Rin and Kamajii are still working at the bathhouse; Zeniiba and No Face still live at swamp bottom…' Haku said counting down the people she knew

'Wait, you missed two…'

'No I didn't,' Haku played

'Yes you did!'

'Who?'

'Yu-Baaba and Bo!' Chihiro cried

'Oh them!'

'Yes them,'

'Right they both left, after you did, no one seen them since!'

'Okay, fair enough,'

'Okay let's go.' Chihiro nodded and they both started to run.

Haku wasn't running at top speed anymore realizing that Chihiro couldn't keep up,

_Slow down…._

When he fully stopped and looked back at her she was falling into him

_Haku…. Help, me…._

He stared at her. Then wondered how he was going to get to the bathhouse with her asleep of a kind. Haku somehow got her onto his back like a piggy back ride, it was slow but at least it was better then staying put.

Haku somehow made it to the boiler room without anyone noticing he had a human on his back

'Kamajii!' Haku shouted as he got Chihiro off his back

'Haku? You found whatever called you?' Rin called back

'Well, yeah, if I didn't I would be standing here would I?'

'True…'

Haku walked into the boiler room with the Soot Balls jumped up and down

'Can you two help me with her?'

'Her?' Rin said not being able to see Chihiro's face, Haku shifted her then…

'Sen!' She yelled coming over to them '….What's wrong with her?'

'I don't know, she said something about her parents….. Hey Kamajii?' Haku asked changing the subject they were on, Rin looked at him suspiciously. Kamajii dinged the last bath token for the moment and looked at Haku

'Hmm?'

'Is their somewhere I can put her?'

'Yeah,'

They put her on a bed that was pretty torn but it was the best they could find. Even though she was unconscious Haku could sense her their. When he was about to get up her hand grasped his. Rin, Kamajii and Haku all stood their in wonder and surprise

'I think it's safe to say "she doesn't want you to go anywhere".' Rin said with an eye brow raised. Haku sat down and the pressure on his wrist went away.

'Well Rin, I think you better be going, it's past bedtime.' Kamajii said Rin nodded and went through the door

'Err, one question. Where do I sleep?' Haku asked Kamajii turned around even though Haku couldn't see it he was grinning evilly….

'Would you like me to tell you?' After he said that Haku looked shocked and Kamajii went away chuckling. Haku got up slowly to see if Chihiro was going to graph his wrist again – when she didn't he thought she must know what he was doing since she didn't graph his hand straight away. Haku changed into his dragon form and slept beside her.

(a/n: Hi all, again; I really think this is longer then the first Lol, it really is. Since it only took up a page this one took up 4 (size 12 mind you) R&R!)

(a/n: Theirs a reason Haku is the way he is!)


	3. Remembering

Chapter three – Remembering

Chihiro felt something besides her; she didn't feel like getting up for some strange reason, but her eye just seemed to pop open. For a minute she couldn't quiet remember where she was. She rubbed her eyes then remembered she felt something next to her; she looked over to see a white dragon she silently gasped

'Haku?' Chihiro asked, he didn't move, or do anything to say he heard her, she looked around herself to see if there was anything near by she could fling at him then she remembered the coin she kept in her pocket. Chihiro took out the coin – hoping it wouldn't hurt him - flung it at the white dragon that seemed to growl when it hit him

'Haku?' He growled to that Chihiro raised her eye brow not knowing what the growl meant

'What does that mean?' She almost yelled this

_It means I'm trying to sleep…. _

Her head flung to him in utter surprise

'How did you do that?'

_Shh, trying to sleep…_

'That's not very funny!' Chihiro said the voice sounded like Haku, but changed

_I know its not…_

'Well you wake up?'

…_No…_

'Don't make me fling that coin back at you!'

_Oh no, okay, okay! I'll get up! Just don't fling that…. Whatever you called it. At me again!_

'Deal,' Chihiro now knew that he was playing with her, and that he was never asleep, just toying. She didn't know how she knew this, she just, knew.

Chihiro watched the dragon as it opened its green eyes and looked at her in most intent it seemed to smile at her in a way she smiled back. She watched it as he faded back into human form, her smile got a little bigger but then she frowned wondering how she got to the boiler room

_Are you okay?_

She shook her head and her frown increased

'Your wondering how you got here, aren't you?' He asked she nodded not noticing change. Chihiro didn't say anything for a little while, then forgetting the whole thing started a new convocation

'I guess its back to 'Sen',' Chihiro said this without sighing, no trace of sadness

'No…'

'But you said that when I was here I had to call myself 'Sen'!' Chihiro cried Haku grinned knowingly

'That was when Yu-Baaba was here.'

'What do you mean?' Chihiro asked confused

'Don't you remember? She steals names? Now that she is gone everyone knows their name, they just go by their names here, because it's much easier,'

'Oh… But then…. It would be easier if they called me 'Sen'-'

'Yes, but you wont forget your real name,'

'…Right.'

'Have you guys finished talking yet?' Chihiro seemed to silently scream Haku just grinned

'Nope…'

'Well hurry up I need to work, I can't work with you two talking in my ears!'

'I need to go find Rin anyway,' Haku said as he got up Chihiro got up too

_Stay here…_

Chihiro looked at him

_Don't give me that look! I'll be back in a minute, just stay here and talk to Kamajii._

Chihiro nodded and Haku walked over to the sliding door and went out.

Chihiro walked over to Kamajii who seemed asleep but not

'Kamajii? Are you awake?'

'Not properly… What do you want?'

'I'd like to know how I got here….'

'Didn't Haku tell you?' Chihiro shook her head then realizing Kamajii couldn't see it

'No,'

'Oh, he carried you here, after you fainted.'

'Really?'

'Hmm-mm,'

'Okay… Could you tell me something else?'

'What am I? Your personal question account?'

'Sorry….'

'Na, just one question then off with ya!' Chihiro thought for a second

'Why does Haku sound different since the last time I came here?' She asked Kamajii chuckled

'That was how he used to be before he got his job here. Soon as you went, he came back talked to Yu-Baaba…. Rin caught him trying to get through the tunnel, she asked him why all he said was 'Chihiro' But after trying several hundred times, I don't know I lost count after one hundred, he stopped he slipped into depression. No one saw the changes till a couple of weeks ago…. That's when we all saw his voice had changed slightly, he did seem to try to act cheerful most times other times he'd be sitting by a window looking out of it till someone brought him out of it, and believe me hardly anyone wanted to, knowing why he was like that, and thinking if they brought him out of it he'd be hopeful, they didn't want to get his hopes high them break it all over again, they actually warmed up too him after Yu-Baaba left.' Chihiro was stunned

'I did all that?' She muttered but Kamajii didn't hear her

_Did what?_

Chihiro screamed Kamajii looked at her in surprise, wonder and trying weather to decide weather or not to laugh. But he chuckled anyway

'That sounded like Rin, whenever Haku creeps up on her…' Kamajii said then chuckled as Chihiro breathed quickly

'Well in a matter of way, he just did….'

'Pardon?'

'He is speaking in my head!'

'Oh that, you'll get used to it, he does that, because he has nothing else to do…. Although he's never done it to me or Rin, just said so, so we've tried to keep him not bored in case he did,' Chihiro blinked fast.

Chihiro heard the sliding door open then someone yell 'Sen!' then she was being hugged so tight she was losing her breath

'Hi… um… I... um… need… to… uh… Breath!'   
'Oh, sorry!' The voice said as it let her go…. Chihiro smiled

'Well hullo Rin, how have you been?' She said smiling. She spotted Haku in the corner who was smiling; Chihiro (who wasn't quiet tall as Rin yet) noticed that Rin hadn't changed at all. And for Rin she noticed Chihiro changed from the crony little girl she knew to… Whatever she was now. Rin was now looking between Haku and Chihiro with a suspicious glare

_Why is she glaring at us suspiciously?_

Chihiro looked confused into how she was meant to answer this without Rin hearing

_Oh… Just think of me then say what you have to say. Easy…._

Rin was still looking…. Glaring, at them

_I really have no clue…Umm maybe we look weird or something_

Chihiro looked over to Haku who seemed to be under a lot of pressure, she realized he was trying not to laugh….

_It wasn't that funny…. Was it?_

_Hmm…_

'Are you two gonna say something…. Or are we just gonna stand here all day?'

'Stand here all day,' Haku and Chihiro said. They both looked at each other while the other two gaped at them

'I think we have a problem here….' Kamajii said they all looked at him

'Problem?' Chihiro said everyone heard the panic seep in. All the eyes were now on here, she muttered something which no one heard and she kept muttering

_Chihiro?_

….She muttered some more, her eyes went a weird colour

_Chihiro? This is not funny!_

Haku rushed to her as she collapsed, she didn't hit the floor, she hit Haku's arm. Rin and Kamajii looked at Haku who looked as well as seemed scared; they both knew he'd never been scared before, something was wrong with Chihiro.

(a/n: haha, I left it on a cliff…. Next chapter coming up soon! R&R!)


	4. A return to Swamp Bottom

Chapter four – A return to Swamp Bottom

Haku looked at her, he was only playing with her before, so he wouldn't show what he was feeling, the only person he felt anything too was her, and it was hard to keep away.

Rin, and Kamajii were both looking at Haku, with the same question on their mind – "What happened to Sen?"

'Haku?'

He didn't answer only muttered something

'Oh no, not you too!' Rin cried Haku looked at her and frowned

'What?'

'You're muttering….'

'She won't answer me…' Haku said in a low voice

'Umm, she's sort of asleep?'

'I need to get her to Zeniiba….'

'But I thought she was just has bad as Yu-Baaba?' Rin seemed confused, Haku shook his head

'She's the better half of the two; she only gets her 'bad' name from Yu-Baaba.'

'….Right,'

'The only problem I see is how you're going to get Sen to her,' Kamajii said as Haku gathered her up

'Ever heard of transportation?'

'Umm, do you mean the train?' Haku smiled

'No, just watch.'

Kamajii and Rin both watch as Chihiro and Haku disappeared, they both blinked and Kamajii chuckled

Haku was outside the hut it was unknowing to him why he needed to be here with Chihiro but it was for a reason. Before Haku got to knock the door opened for him as he walked in the door closed behind them

'So…. Our Chihiro is back hmm?' A voice called Haku nodded 'You seem to have taken care of her this far.' Zeniiba said as he came into Haku's vision

'I don't know what happened to her, she was alright the one minute the next…'

'What happened to her? Did you see any changes?'

'…She started to go all panicky, her eyes changed-'

'What colour did they change too?'

'A greyish colour… Do you know what happened to her?'

'For that you have to figure out by yourself, remember this world does have rules.' Zeniiba said Haku sighed and nodded. Zeniiba smiled

'I'll show you where you can put her… No Face, could you put to tea on?'

'Uh… Uh...' No Face said nodding then moving over to the stove while Zeniiba, Haku and Chihiro (still unconscious) moved to the next room

'We can put her in the spare room,' Zeniiba said while walking through her own room (a/n I made that part up, I don't know how many rooms there are)

Haku laid Chihiro on the bed in the spare room

'You do know what you've got to do don't you?' Haku looked at her in a confused way and she started to look t him sadly it made him shiver

'Made made her came here last time? Hmm.' She said this and walked out leaving Haku to think.

Haku sat their not knowing what to do, he looked towards the window

'_Kamajii, wake up.'_

'_Haku you're alright.'_

'_I'm fine. Where is Sen? Did she go somewhere? Can you tell me what's going on?'_

'_You blacked out, remember?'_

'_Yeah, I remember being in Darkness. Then I could hear Sen's voice calling out my name. So I followed her voice and the next thing I knew. I was lying here feeling better then ever.'_

'_Pure love. It broke Zeniiba's spell. Sen left to return the golden seal. She did it to save you.' _

Haku blinked at the memory. I remember now. He thought he looked away from the window to Chihiro who hadn't move since he put her down

Haku sat there thinking things over in his head he didn't know how much time went past

_  
Chihiro? Can you hear me?_

When she didn't answer him he felt himself going in depression again but he forced himself not too. Haku placed his hand on her cheek and she started to glow, then his nose touched hers.

_Haku_

Haku jerked away from her but then noticing her eyes weren't open but she was crying

_Chihiro, why are you crying?_

_I'm crying?_

_Yes you are_

…_.I didn't know…._

_Its okay_

Haku smiled and wiped the tears off her face and she slowly opened her eyes and looked straight at Haku, then, she hugged him while Haku patted her back.

Sometime later

(a/n: Lol)

They both walked out of the spare room into the kitchen

'Oh dear I was meant to make this cake before you woke up. But it seems Haku found out what to do.' They both blinked, Chihiro looked at Haku and he looked at the floor. Zeniiba laughed which reminded Chihiro of when she told her about her squashing the black slug. Chihiro's eyes landed on No-Face she went over to him, feeling Haku's eyes follow her

'Hi No-Face,'

'..Uh … Uh…' He said nodding

'Haven't eaten anyone lately have you?'

'…Uh… Uh…' He said shaking his head Chihiro smiled

'Still being good then,' No-Face nodded without saying anything. Chihiro turned around to Zeniiba and walked over to her

'Hi Granny,'

'Hello, Chihiro. What brings you back here?' Zeniiba asked.

Half way through of telling her Chihiro was back to crying on Haku's shoulder again who seemed unknown of what to do. Zeniiba smiled

Yet again. Sometime later

'We better get going now,' Haku said getting up, Chihiro got up with him, so did Zeniiba and No-Face. They all walked out the door

_Want to transport or ride?_

_Ride_

_Should have known shouldn't I?_

_Yeah_

'Bye Granny!' Chihiro called then she got on Haku's back. Zeniiba and No-Face both waved til Chihiro and Haku were out of sight.

(a/n: Hi all. This chapter gave me hell, don't know why just did, I really have no clue into where this story is taking me so…. You'll just have to wait for me to figure it out Lol! Anyway… Next chapter will be up when I've written it, Bye-ie)


	5. Unkown Power

Chapter five – Unknown Power

Haku opened the door to the boiler room while the other hand was holding Chihiro's. During these days the bathhouse wasn't full enough so not many people were doing something, they heard Kamajii and his Soot Balls as work, from the shadow's Chihiro could make out Rin as they walked into the light Rin looked up (she was feeding the Soot Balls now) she shrieked Chihiro stiffened like she always did when she heard Rin shriek

'Sen!'

'Hi, Rin…'

'Decided to join the living eh?' Kamajii said Chihiro raised one of her eye brows, and out one of her hands on her hip

'Now what's that supposed to mean?' Rin blinked

'You're not Sen,' Rin said in disbelief

'Yeah I am!' Chihiro said frowning 'I've just grown up!' Haku was now grinning

'Oh… So you're still a klutz?' Rin asked she sounded hopeful in a way she was hoping Chihiro was going to say no. But Chihiro nodded

'Haven't grown outta that yet,' Rin hanged her head in shame

'Hey guys can I ask something?'

'What's that Sen?'

Chihiro looked towards the floor then drew her breath

'Caniworkhereagain?' They all blinked because Chihiro said this fast

_Why Chihiro?_

_I have nothing back there, everything is here_

_Can you say it again slower?_

_No! _

_Okay._

'Did anyone understand what she just said?' Rin was saying, Kamajii shook his head

'She said she wants to work here again…'

'Oh, really? Can she please Haku?' Rin sent a look at Haku

_Why is she asking you?_

_Because I own the bathhouse now_

Chihiro's legs almost failed her if Haku wasn't expecting it. Rin now looked between them suspiciously, Kamajii laughed, Haku looked worried and Chihiro looked sick.

Chihiro felt a bad vipe again (she hates this vipe) when she left the boiler room, when she and Haku went different ways. Now it was only Chihiro and Rin. They came to a passage way and everything along it was broken and smashed Chihiro's first instinct told her to ran, her second told her too call for Haku and the third told her to go and see why everything in this hallway was smashed and broken. Chihiro looked up at Rin who was shaking her head

'Someone's been having a party!' Ron exclaimed. Looks more like someone's been looking for something. Chihiro thought gravely now shivering. She followed Rin although she wanted to turn the other way and run. They turned a corner this hall was trashed too.

Ok this is starting to freak me out,' Rin said stopping Chihiro stopped to

'What do you think Sen?' Rin said turning to Chihiro. I think we should have turned back a long time ago. But Chihiro being Chihiro didn't say what she thought she just shrugged. Rin sighed and kept going. Crazy…. Chihiro thought shaking her head but Rin didn't see her. Chihiro ran to catch up too Rin

'Rin?'

'Hmm?'

'I thought you said you were getting out of here once you had enough money?'

'Oh, that was when Yu-Baaba was ruling, Haku doesn't keep contracts because no one wants to leave. I left naturally to see what else this world had. Oh and believe me its not that great. So I came back here.' Rin said while walking

'Oh….' Was all Chihiro said, she caught a smile on Rin's face and they kept walking

Chihiro shivered as if cold rain was pelting at her they turned another corner, Rin kept going but Chihiro suddenly stopped feeling something behind her….

_Chihiro?_

'R-Rin…' Chihiro said in a freaked out voice Rin stopped and turned around

'What's wrong Sen?' Rin asked walking back to Chihiro who now looked white, and paler then usual. Chihiro saw something move behind Rin, no she looked scared. Chihiro was able to lift her hand to tell Rin there was something behind her. As Rin turned around she was knocked sideways and Chihiro was knocked the other way.

Chihiro saw Rin being knocked over to the other wall and stuff being thrown over her, so now she wasn't seen. Her head hurt her, as the thing came for her, she didn't know what she was feeling but she felt something around her, the next minute the thing was gone, and she was sliding down the wall. Her eyes closed she felt something for awhile then a gust of wind. Chihiro felt something come towards her she fretted is what that monster again; whatever she tried she couldn't do anything.

Haku

_Chihiro?_

She didn't answer him, they would be near their rooms now, and it was too early for them to actually be in bed. He had now walked down two destroyed hallways. Then realizing Chihiro and Rin needed to go down this way, he quickened his pas as he walked he got a bad feeling that Chihiro was in trouble.

Haku walked through four halls now then he saw Chihiro up against a wall, he couldn't see why, but he felt it there he looked around for Rin, she wasn't anywhere he could see, his eyes went back to Chihiro who went vivid, then she started to glow. Humans can't do that. A voice reminded Haku in his head but mentally shook it away. For a minute nothing happened then like a wave of light came from her, then Haku saw a thing or sorts bursting into cloud and disappearing, he walked over to her as she slid down the wall he was to aghast to say anything. Chihiro was saying things but he couldn't head her, but what he could make out

'I…. d-did…. t-that?' She asked her eyes closed

'What did you do?'

'I-I…. d-don't…. k-know….' Haku looked over to the pile of stuff; it seemed to move but he didn't take it into account. A gust of wind flew around them and Chihiro's head fell

'Chihiro?' He said shaking her a little by the shoulders

(A/n: Chihiro isn't having a good month is she? Lol)

In boiler room

Haku looked at her she looked as if she was dieing. Haku looked towards Kamajii who seemed upset and troubled about what Haku told him.

Chihiro shivered

'Do you know what's wrong with her Kamajii?' Kamajii frowned at this and Haku took that as a 'no'  
Chihiro opened her eyes but with a lot of pressure to keep them that way

'…Ha-ku?' She asked, Haku didn't trust himself to speak so pressed her hand to tell her he was there

'I-I….' Fearing she was going to say she was dieing he pressed his finger on her lips to stop her. Haku felt something wrong with Chihiro… Her aura left her; he wasn't going to believe it

'Chihiro?' For the first time in history Haku's voice sounded broke. Kamajii turned around so fast after hearing his voice

'Oh no…'

_Chihiro?_

She didn't answer him. Yet again first time in history a tear rolled down Haku's face. Only one, that one wasn't followed by another it fell onto Chihiro's forehead. Haku stood up

'Where are you going…?' Kamajii asked Haku didn't reply he just kept walking.

(A/n: No flames please! ….This had to happen…. R&R!)


	6. Findings

Chapter Six – Findings

(a/n: Sorry this chapter is really small!)

Haku walked back to where he found Chihiro, he looked around the place, if she was here…. Where was Rin…? The only thing that looked like something would be remotely hiding anything was the pile of stuff that kept moving every now and then, he walked over to it. He felt like he was under control of Yu-Baaba again, but he knew he wasn't because he could move his arm

'Rin?' He called

'Nice…. You…. By...' Was all he heard then he knew Rin was under the pile.

--

A couple of minutes later

Rin stared around herself then seeing Haku… But no one else

'Where's Sen?'

Haku didn't answer her

'Did it take her?'

Yet again Haku didn't answer her

'Haku! Tell me what happened!' Rin nearly screamed. For once Haku's eye showed sadness, Rin knew something was up

An hour later

'You're telling me that you couldn't see it?' Haku nodded

'I don't understand, how Sen could see it…. Wait tell me what happened to Sen again.'

'Their was a white glow around her a couple minutes after that it blew outwards from her….' Haku said not saying anything else besides that

'Oh my God….' Rin gasped she was talking to herself. Haku looked at her sadly (something he could now do) by the look on Haku's face must of triggered what Rin said next

'Don't tell me you've never heard of the legend of the Unknown Power?' Haku frowned in a way of no

'Oh, me and the girls used to swap legends a three or so years ago. One of them was the Unknown Power; I remember that one well…. I don't know why just do…. Anyways, the legend says "One Spirit is given power like the rest some are small powers some are large. The one will the Unknown Power will be before us, something will happen to her to make her leave, but will come before us once again. Whitely glows will defend it self when it senses danger around it. It will see what no other Spirit can see."' Rin said Haku blinked at her….

'And you know it all fits…'

'Fits what?'

'Sen…'

Haku didn't say anything and Rin continued

'Sen being the carrier of the Unknown Power….'

'Now how do you work that one out? She's not even a Spirit….'

'I know, but it did say "something will happen to make it leave, but will come before us once again." She left and she returned. I'm telling you it's Sen!'

Boiler room

Kamajii watched him walk out, he didn't have a clue into where he was going, and he just hoped he didn't do anything stupid; his eye's turned back to Chihiro who lay there. There was a ding behind him and turned around to get to work

Minutes later

Everything seemed quieter these days for Kamajii, but he liked it like that quietness meant good, but the quietness now was bad

'Kamajii!'

No, he was dreaming

'Kamajii?'

Twice is too much of a coincidence. He turned around, he almost, nearly screamed. Chihiro was alive, sitting up in her bed, she looked around herself then back to Kamajii who seemed to have been winded

'Where did Haku go?' He shook his head. Chihiro looked up and as quick as quick she was on her feet and then she felt dizzy and fell back down. If Kamajii didn't have so many arms he'd properly had fallen off.

Hallway

Rin was harassing Haku for information about Chihiro. Information he just wouldn't give out, but Rin tried and tried but in the end she gave up with one question still on her mind

'Where is she now…?' Rin asked slowly

'She's with Kamajii,'

'Is she alright?'

'..I don't know…'

'How can you not know?'

'When I left to find you…'

'Oh, right, what was she like when you left to find me?'

'…She… wasn't breathing….' Rin shrieked in sadness and surprise she looked as if she was about to hug Haku but didn't.

Minutes later

They went to the boiler room all sad and gloomy. When they walked in the boiler room their words died in their mouths – speechless.

(a/n: Hi all! You can properly guess what they are speechless for. Yeah well that chapter done! I'm so-o sorry I haven't updated, I got writers block on this! While I had that I thought of another saff! So look out for that! I'm having troubles with next chapter. What do you guys wanna see in it? I don't know I've run out of ideas for this story…. :-()


	7. Knowing the Unknown

Chapter seven – Knowing the Unknown

(a/n: Hi all, this chapter so gave me writers block, I just sat here blinking at a plank page, for several days, ugh, it annoyed me so much! Anyways, something to help you know what the characters are saying in mind " " is them and **" "** is a little voice and this ' ' is them talking. Lol, happy reading, by the way, this chapter made me cry as I wrote it :-( Just telling you that, so hold on to whatever you can, Lol, I'm an easy person to make cry so…)

Rin shrieked and everyone in the room jumped, Haku seemed frozen in time. Chihiro steadily tried to get up again, but she only got to her knees when she ran out of energy to do anything else. They all stood there looking at her as she breathed trying to regain her energy

'I, thought, you died….?' Haku said out first

'…Uh, I did, for…. A minute or… Two,'

Now everyone could see she needed to sleep, but she fighting to stay awake.

Rin left realizing those hallways were still a mess; Chihiro was going to say something to this but couldn't find the energy, Haku seemed to have un frozen himself (a/n: Lol) and somehow got Chihiro to lay down, she soon fell asleep after that, Haku fretted she wouldn't wake up, but her aura was still there, bright as it was normally. He sat there with her hand in his; he didn't plan on going to sleep, in case something went wrong.

Couple of days later

Chihiro sat there, eyes away in her thoughts; Haku seemed to know this was going to happen just sat there patiently, waiting for her to contradict him – to say that he was wrong, but maybe she thought as Rin did, Haku was kind of hoping she wouldn't believe. Rin looked at the two in wonderment, how they could be so calm about it, Kamajii didn't have a choice – he had to work. Chihiro looked as if she was going to fall asleep again, she silently got up, every eye followed her as she found her bed, and went to sleep, she was actually not asleep just had her eyes closed to see if they were going to say anything,

'I think, Sen has a good idea there,' Rin's voice said Kamajii seemed to chuckle as the sliding door opened and closed once more, she felt something on her hand, she realized that Haku was by her again.

* * *

Chihiro woke up to see no Haku anywhere; she looked around for Kamajii who was normally working.

"Something must have happened while I was asleep"

"**Well, duh, Haku is not around, neither are Kamajii or Rin, so that's your best guess? Something must have happened? You so pick out the oblivious" **

"You get that"

Chihiro got up and went over to the sliding door

"**Well I can so tell you, you are missing so many things"**

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"**You haven't spotted Kamajii, you Baka! Nor have you tried to contact Haku"**

"Oh, shut up I knew that, and I'm not a Baka thank you very much!"

Chihiro turned around looking around for any signs of Kamajii. When she saw him she rushed over to him

'Kamajii? What happened?' She asked a very worn out Kamajii

'We heard… noises coming from up stairs. When Rin came down, she said no one could see what was making to mess, and Haku being Haku went with Rin…. That was hours ago….'

'They… Haven't come back down yet?' Kamajii shook his head

'I'm gonna go, stay here alright?'

Chihiro got up and went over to the sliding door as she called

_Haku?_

She was outside…. He didn't reply, he always did, but now he wasn't.

Chihiro quickened her pass, having no clue into where she was going, but where she was going, she rather run the other way.

Chihiro stopped dead seeing something only she could see the corridor she was in; she was alone besides this creature, which she could not describe. All the air just seemed to evaporate from her lungs

'Well hullo young new Spirit, how may I help you?' It said in an echoing voice, it sounded so sarcastic!

"Wait, did they thing just call me a Spirit? Ugh, can someone please get me a translator!"

"**This is a time you need to fight, not to run, stand up to him, and you'll believe"**

"Believe? Believe in what!"

"**Scratch it!"**

"Excuse me?"

"**Try! Go on!"**

"I don't have claws if you haven't noticed!"

"**I wasn't talking about 'claws' I was talking about a spell called 'claw'"**

"Oh, really? Now here's the so problem; How do I summon this all claw spell?"

"**Oh, you are such a Baka! Just say whatever comes to your mind!"**

"Come to my mind, huh? I have nothing in my mind besides YOU!"

'I am not going to wait forever young one, let's say I go first!' It said while running towards her, she screamed and moved to her left, where the windows were

"**Bad idea! Two bad ideas, one, you missed out on getting the first shot, two, you are by a window!"**

"Ahh, kuso"

**"Yes, kuso is right; now move from the window before he makes you"**

Chihiro ran from behind it, but it somehow it caught her hand

_Chihiro!_

_Haku! Where are you?_

_I can see you, but I can't see what's got hold of you_

_Great_

'No, young one, don't try that, you'll hurt yourself,'

'Oh yeah, right! Now why would I do that? Oh lets see, ow your hurting me, see that's a reason!' Something vibrated in her hand as light filled it, her eyes were closed

'I may be the only one that can see you, but I can do more then you now,' Chihiro said, with a voice that wasn't hers. The whole building was now swaying as if their was an earthquake right underneath it

'Now, this you'll pay for, with the end of your sorry life, lived alone in sadness and despair, which lead to anger, for where you are going, it wont be much better.'

The creature tried to let go of Chihiro's hand but failed miserably

'When a life is in vain, waiting for something to happen, that thing will never come, because you are always waiting for it-'

'But you see young one, everyone is looking at you as if you are crazy talking to yourself-'

'It doesn't matter anymore-'

'It does not do well to say that-'

'For all things end here, for you… And for me,'

'Ah! You're gonna kill yourself to kill me? What a heroic thing-'

'It doesn't matter what happens to me because I know I'm wanted, where we see you, you are not wanted-'

'You wants you, young one?'

'Many people you wouldn't know, you see I may be someone who just learnt this, but you see, you have known your fate ever-'

'And what is my fate?'

'You were made… Only to exist in a world that doesn't want you, for you cannot be seen, for I can, that's that how I'm wanted, where you are not.'

'This is where your sorry life ends-'

'Your sorry life will end too,'

'As I said before 'it doesn't matter what happens to me.' Because I know wherever I got I have people I know... I love. And wherever you go all the people around you – even though they can not see you, they hate you.'

The force of it made the creature holding Chihiro's wrist disappear but as well as Chihiro, she was still somehow in front of a window, second floor from the top, she fell, no one saw it coming who was watching (which was everyone) Rin covered her mouth knowing she couldn't do anything, Haku seemed stunned. As Chihiro fell no one saved her. Maybe it was because she was already lost, to a world that had been introduced to her, whether she was ready or not.

(A/n: I told everyone she wasn't having a good month, but did you believe me? Properly not, but now ya have to! I know this properly one of my best chapter in this story, well to me, I don't know why, maybe its coz its three pages long in size 12 font …. Anyways, R&R, if you want the next chapter up! You all know you want to! Its properly gonna take me awhile, but still ya all wanna know what happens?)


	8. Knowing the Way

Chapter eight - Knowing the Way

(A/n: I'm so-o sorry if this chap confuses you; I had to reread it several times to keep writing Lol)

Chihiro did not scream as she fell, she knew her head would hit the ground first – her feet last, that little voice kept bugging her

"**C'mon, you aren't meant to die here"**

"Since when was anyone meant to die?"

"**They died for a reason! Your reason is not here! As I said before!"**

"So my parents died… They're reason was?"

"**To lead you back here! You were needed here, you weren't needed there, your parents dieing made you half see that!"**

"They didn't have to die for it!"

"**But let me remind you, do you really want to die, right here right now?"**

"Maybe"

"**What about everyone you love?"**

"They'll live"

"**He won't"**

"He will, he survived the last time I left"

"**But this time it's for good. He lived that time alone, knowing you were still alive, if you die, he will too! Don't you see that?"**

"No"

"**Baka!"**

"Why must you keep calling me that?"

"**Because you are one! Now hurry up and save yourself from certain death or I'll do it for you"**

"I can't move"

"**Your in the air damn it! Of course you can move! Try"**

"What do I do?"

"**Let me"**

Chihiro, who was still falling, seemed to disappear into the clouds.

Everyone who was watching was frozen; they couldn't move even if they tried, Rin was frozen with her hand over her mouth…. It wasn't for several minutes till they could move again, Rin gasped as Haku shimmered then was solid again

'Now what just happened?' Rin said as she went over to the window again, so did Haku

_Chihiro? If you can hear this …. I'm sorry… For, everything…_

(A/n: Really should end it here, aye? But it seems to cute There…. But if you will, you see I can't see the little box saying Review… Can you? Hmmm major cough, cough HERE)

* * *

.o 00 o 

.o 00 o

.o 00 o

.o 00 o

Sometime later!

(A/n: Don't shot me… Just yet….!)

No one understood why Chihiro seemed to have disappeared as if she dropped off the face of the earth; no one seemed to know why on that day Haku shimmered…. But they found out that Haku went to his window again, for hours. No one would talk to him, because of his mood; even Rin seemed to be cautious. Not that anyone knew Haku would search the grounds before anyone was awake, to see if he might have missed anything yesterday, or the day before that, or the one before that one. But he somehow knew he wasn't going to find anything… She wasn't here and that was that. Haku went back to staring out of his window, trying to think of where Chihiro might be….

….

000

* * *

"**Are you gonna wake up now or… what?"**

"Five more minutes"

"**You said that five minutes ago!"**

"You get that"

"**Just because you're scared"**

"I am not!"

"**Then prove it by waking up!"**

"Fine"

Chihiro was unknown to where she was, nor how she got to wherever she was, but she kept hearing a beep, beep, BEEP noise which annoyed her to great length, then sometime she would hear some random voice she'd never heard of before…. She'd finally clicked…. Chihiro was in a hospital….

It was now finally scaring Chihiro. How could she be in a hospital when the last thing she remembered was falling from Aburaya. And the worst thing is… she had no clue into how much time had past since then! She felt like crying, but she didn't realize she was, she felt like dieing, but then Haku would die… so she had to live for him. But she couldn't imagine what he was going through…. Was he crying or was he partying? She somehow couldn't imagine him doing either.

….

* * *

Haku had finally gotten over the fact that Chihiro was no longer here, but you can't blame him for mopping, everyone saw him give up, because his eyes changed back to the time when he was being controlled…. But his voice hadn't changed… Yet 

The aura he had around him clearly told everyone what he was feeling even though he could hide them he just didn't want to anymore, it told them what he would say if he was going to say anything at all "leave me alone" is what it said.

His mind was always away concerned for a little brunette he grew fond off but now couldn't find.

…

000

* * *

Chihiro could now hear herself breathing. It was faster then it normally would be "well, duh, I fell from Aburaya, give me a break" 

She heard a voice ever so far

'Miss?'

"Why is it calling me Miss? I have a name ya know!"

'Miss?'

"Here we go again, ugh."

Chihiro opened her eyes and saw a head looming in her sight she would have yelped if she could but something made her unable to, instead of yelping she grumbled something. It must have come to a surprise for the head looming in her sight jumped

'Oh my God!'

Chihiro blinked

'You're awake!'

"What else is new?"

'Doctor! She's awake!'

"Jeez bring the hospital down why don't you"

A guy who looked scary came from a side door, did something… Now Chihiro was able to speak because they had taken the tube out

'First thing first. What is your name?'

"What a dumb thing to ask"

'Chihiro,'

His eye brow went up into his hair line

'You remember anything else?'

Yet again; what a dumb question, but to save herself from certain placement in a mad house she shook her head

'Typical, do you know where your mummy and daddy are?'

"Why are the treating me as if I was five?"

Chihiro shook her head

'What is the last thing you remember?'

"Damn I was hoping they weren't going to ask that"

Chihiro became very quiet then thought up her own dumb questions

'Sir? How long have I been here?'

They both looked at each other then to her

'About a month…'

Chihiro was shocked. **A month!**

'Where am I?'

They were going to answer when a knock came on the door they went to go answer it when Chihiro fell back asleep.

…

000

* * *

'You're saying she fell, but you can't find her?' 

Haku nodded

'I tried, I really did-'

'Theirs no need for that. You're still alive so somewhere our Chihiro is still alive. Can you tell me how she fell?'

'Head first?'

'Ahh, thought so. You must remember, what is she?'

'A human?'

'Exactly, fill the caps child! Falling head first. No sign of her where she would have fallen. A Human-'

Haku jumped up

'She's back in her world?'

'Yes! You figured that out,'

'But how did she get there?'

'A human with Spirit powers? The only way she knew how to save herself…'

'Was to go back to the Human World?'

'Some place where you can follow, if given the thought and time. But beware child – you won't have long.'

(A/n: Hi guys! Hope this chapter didn't confuse you as much as it did me…. Umm…Yeah, R&R? Lol. You so gotta know what the next chapter is about! I'm not gonna give any clues away coz then it'll ruin it! And, uh, next chapter coming up soon!)


	9. Reunion pt1

Chapter nine – Reunion

"Jeez, they like talking about me as if I wasn't here" Chihiro thought as she regained consciousness, their was two voices not that she cared. She tried moving her left arm…. But found she couldn't, she would have sighed if she could

The door knocked again (A/n: For the second time mind you) the nurse hurried and opened it. Chihiro who was half awake half drugged listened waiting for that scary doctor's voice to fill her ears but it was a different voice…

'Is this Chihiro Ogino's room?'

"Who knows my last name and cares?"

'Why yes, are you a friend from school?'

"I don't have any friends at school…."

'Err, yeah?'

"Seems ever so unsure of himself…"

'Come in! You're the first ever person to visit her,'

'Does she remember stuff?'

'You mean her name and that?'

'Yeah,'

'She remembers that, but she says she can't remember how she came to be here or her parents… Did you say her last name was Ogino?'

"I think the nurse just left the building!"

'Chihiro?'

"That voice sounds close, familiar… Hey! "

'You remember me don't you? That person in white said you don't remember…'

"Whoa… Hold on, Help me! "

'I don't care if you have… because I won't… But I don't even know if you can hear me…'

'Gr, just wanna wake up now! "

* * *

…. 

_-Change pov-_

….

* * *

"What strange people, they walk around wearing white… Odd, all of them, I feel the walls moving in, is that meant to happen? " Haku thought has he had no idea where the Hell he was, he just followed her smell here (A/n: Lmao) One of the stopped in front of him, (he being smart ran into a "clothes shop" changing what he wore, since he had no "money" he stole it, that that he meant to he just hadn't had the time, besides they didn't see him, but it made him feel guilty) 

'Are you lost?'

"Isn't that oblivious?" Haku nodded not actually saying what he was saying in his head

'Are you looking for someone?' It asked

'Yes, her name is Chihiro-'

"Do I need her last name…? What was it? "

'Ogino?' He asked as well as himself

'Don't know about the last name but the first name Chihiro, rings a bell…. Aha! Room 58 right down the corridor, to your right.'

'Thanks…?' Their was a bell-ring-sound the white-dressed person looked up then nearly dropped what it had in its hands (files) it then said something which was un-known to him, it seemed to run down the hall out of sight, leaving Haku with a raised eye brow

"They are defiantly odd, hear a ring a go run, is that a motto?"

Haku shrugged and kept walking keeping an eye on the door numbers as he went

_52..._

_54..._

_56..._

_58!..._

(A/n: Is that right? Lol I don't know, never been in hospital before)

Seeing shadows in the room he knocked not knowing who was going to answer it, one white dressed person came to the door

'Is this Chihiro Ogino's room?'

'Why yes, are you a friend from school?'

"School? What is a _School_? "

'Err, yeah?'

"Maybe they don't believe me, because I have absolutely no idea what a _school _is"

'Come in! You're the first ever person to visit her,'

'Does she remember stuff?'

"Okay that is so lame"

'You mean her name and that?'

'Yeah,'

'She remembers that, but she says she can't remember how she came to be here or her parents… Did you say her last name was Ogino?' It ran out the room

"Eh? That's the motto around here, yep, hear a ring and run" Haku thought this as he closed the door

'Chihiro?'

Haku went closer to the bed, seeing she was asleep

'You remember me don't you? That person in white said you don't remember…'

"Those walls are making me dizzy"

'I don't care if you have… because I won't… But I don't even know if you can hear me…' He sat down on a set near Chihiro's bed, she seemed asleep, but she was crying, Haku was now confused

"How can you cry and sleep at the same time?"

Her breath seemed to hitch, he looked at her worriedly, but she was still asleep. Haku saw a window letting a breeze in, his eyes swept from the window to the floor – where they stayed to one of those white dressed people came back in the room

'Young man?' It asked Haku's eyes loomed from the floor to it

'Did you know that Chihiro's parents are dead?'

"I don't want to get myself in trouble"

Haku shook his head, his eyes now moving back to Chihiro who seemed to shiver

'Is there anything wrong with her?'

'Not that we know off, maybe she's just suffering a after-shock from whatever she did before she came here,' it seemed to walk off again

"Yeah falling from a very high building does that to you"

* * *

Haku didn't move he sat there wondering why she had things coming out of her to a thing on a hock (A/n: I'm saying it like that coz Haku doesn't know what they are). His eyes were always on her, now wondering if he was ever going to see those eyes of hers open again. The sun that was outside seem to go down, Haku remembered he only had a certain amount of days here, if he wasn't back in the Spirit world by five days (A/n: pretty reasonable eh?) He'd disappear, like Chihiro did, but it wouldn't matter how much he ate, he'd go, in words he rather not say – die. 

Day later

Haku didn't sleep, his eye always on her, he counted how many times those people in white came in a totally of five over the time he'd been here one asked him if he was hungry he just stared at it as if it was crazy. Haku looked towards the sun, four more days he had. What if Chihiro never woke up? Then what would he do? He'd be like before, when Yu-Baaba controlled him, he felt like that over the past month, only because he was living for her.

* * *

... 

-_Change pov_-

* * *

Chihiro woke up from the darkness she'd been sleeping in. Her head felt like it was spinning, she felt oozy, and faint. Her eyes seemed to pop open as they normally did, the sun was seeping into the room 

"How long was I asleep?"

"**Maybe you should ask him"**

Chihiro would have given that voice the evils if she knew where it was coming from, she sat up seeing if it caused her pain, and looked around this strange white room that made her dizzy, it looked like it was going to fall in. But the most interesting thing that caught her eye was a boy sitting in a chair next to her, she blinked several times, then realizing he was asleep, she blinked another several times before she realized who it was

'Haku?' She nearly screamed, he seemed to jump soon as that he was awake, looking at her as if she was a lost memory, he then gasped and hugged her

'You didn't forget after all,'

'Huh?' She asked as he let her go

'Those people in white said you couldn't remember-'

'…. I only said that so they wouldn't give me strange looks…'

'What's a school?' Haku asked her, Chihiro burst out laughing he still looked puzzled, he looked down at the floor, clearly embarrassed (A/n: Although I can't imagine Haku being embarrassed, but still)

'Uh, anyways… I only have three days before I have to go back…'

'Back?'

'To the Spirit World…'

'Oh… I'm coming with you!' She said while graphing Haku's arm and he smiled

'What about those people in white?'

'"People in white?"'

'Those people! I don't know their names!'

'Okay… Do you mean Doctors?' Haku shrugged

'I don't know what we're going to do about them….'

The door opened the both looked to it and saw a person dressed in white (a/n: I so love calling them that!) it seemed to be in shock it then ran out of the room

'That's what they've been doing, running in and out, especially when they hear a bell ring. What is that?'

'To tell the truth I have no idea…'

* * *

They didn't say anything, Haku sat back down 

'Maybe we could make them forget we were here…'

'And how do we do that?'

'Uh… I don't know…'

'Oh yeah, they know about your parents…'

'Oh no…'

'What?'

'How long ago was that?'

'Two days ago?' Haku said then realizing he only had three more days Chihiro seemed to remember too

'Can't we can just leave?' Haku asked several minutes' later, Chihiro shook her head

'It doesn't work like that….'

'Oh, it doesn't?' Chihiro shook her head Haku looked at her sadly.

(A/n: I'm sorry I had to end it there... :-( My bad luck, oh wells. R&R and the next chapter will be up!)


	10. Reunion pt2

Chapter ten – Reunion, Part 2

One of them came back into the room, they both stared at it intensively

'Young man, would you like to step outside? I need to talk to Chihiro…'

Haku looked confused but before anyone said anything –

'No! I don't want him to leave!' Chihiro said graphing Haku's nearest arm. Another guy came in and whispered to the other but they both heard what they said

'She's been through an ordeal, we have to respect that her mind is not in order.'

Chihiro was now giving them the evils

'Chihiro… Your parents aren't with you anymore.'

Chihiro's eyes filled up with water, Haku flinched

'I know they aren't! They are dead! Dead!' Chihiro said clinging to Haku ever more, they stared at her they then said something only Haku heard

'She's going insane…. We must do something about that boy…'

"What is_ insane _mean?" He asked himself mentally then he felt Chihiro on his arm – considering that part of his arm was wet he decided she was crying, they both left without another word, Haku now re-showed his confusion. He looked down at Chihiro as he started to lose feeling in his arm

'Um… Chihiro? What does insane mean?'

'Someone… who, doesn't, know, where, they, are…'

'Well, they said that you were going insane….'

'I want to get out of here… I don't want to be labelled; insane.'

'C'mon, do you think you can walk?'

'I don't know…'

"**C'mon child let me do this for you"**

"What about Haku?"

"**He'll know what to do. How about this, I'll do the walking; you do the talking if he talks to you okay?"**

"Okay"

Chihiro got up she didn't even wobble

"**Tell him you're going to put an invisibility spell up"**

"I'm going to what!"

"**Just say it"**

'Uh, I'm going to put an invisibility spell up, okay?'

He just blinked to that, but slowly nodded. Chihiro linked her hand around Haku's arm and was vividly reminded of when they walked over the bridge.

As the walked through the hospital, dodging people, they heard a guy who passed them saying something about a girl gone missing.

When they were outside where no one could see them, Chihiro breathed and placed her head in his shoulder feeling faint

'You okay?'

'A little off,'

'We better keep going,' Chihiro nodded and got up again, and they started to walk again.

**  
"We're almost there, just hang in there"**

Chihiro vividly saw trees, and bushes. Her breath hitched and Haku stopped looking at her worriedly he saw she was tired

'Do you want to rest?'

'Nearly… there…' She said, Haku frowned worriedly

* * *

Chihiro's voice-thing was now doing everything, since Chihiro had fallen unconscious awhile ago, the voice didn't want Haku to get scared so it didn't say anything; he didn't speak which made things easier. They were near the tunnel now

As soon as they were in the Spirit part Haku stopped and looked at Chihiro who seemed to be standing up out of mere force

'Rest here for a little while, okay,'

Chihiro nodded and sank to the floor; leaning on a pillar she closed her eyes, she was asleep. Haku sighed and sat down next to her, he already had a feeling Chihiro was already asleep before now, but he shrugged it off, because it didn't matter, she was back. And that was all he needed.

Hour later 

Haku who didn't go to sleep watched his surroundings as well as Chihiro, he didn't know if she was going to disappear on him or not, considering she didn't half scared him. The sun, which was going down as Chihiro finally stirred it made Haku jump, since her voice-thing did the work for her, she half did not know where she was

'Where am I?' She asked silently

'Aburaya,' Haku said

'Really?' She opened her eyes and carefully stood up, and looked around herself

"**Don't look so unsure, he'll get suspicious"**

Chihiro frowned but said nothing Haku looked at her again with something in his eyes that she could not place

'C'mon we better keep going before Aburaya blows up, because I'm not there.' Chihiro giggled at this, then took his hand and they started to walk.

Another hour later

They both walked into the boiler room, Chihiro knew what to expect, although it made her silently giggle

'Kamajii?' Haku called through the roomwhich was too silent for him to even be in the room

'What took you so long? If I hadn't known any better, I thought you would have jumped of the bridge!' Rin's voice called through sounding mad

_Stay here, I want to see her reaction, I'll tell you when you can come out okay?_

Chihiro nodded

-

Haku walked out as he said 'Well that isn't nice!'

Both Kamajii and Rin blinked at him, as he silently heard Chihiro try to cover up her giggles

'Well it's true, if you weren't such a baka…'

_Come out saying what I said_

-

Chihiro came out with her hand on her hip and repeated 'Well that isn't nice!'

Rin screamed and fell over Kamajii was forever silent as Rin got up….

'SEN?'

'Uh…' Chihiro started before she could say anything else Rin was hugging her

'How did you do it?' Rin asked as she let Chihiro go

'Do what?'

'Let's see, you fell from Aburaya and yet, you stand here as if it never happened!'

'Um…' Chihiro said averting her eyes from everyone around her then she added in a whisper 'I don't remember…. I remember falling… then waking up…' Everyone looked at her

'Are you hearing a voice in your head?' Rin asked Chihiro blinked

'How did you know?' She asked frowning. Rin turned to Haku

'I told ya!'

'Um… I've been told hearing voices isn't a good thing-'

'That's only for Humans-'

'I AM a human!'

'Err, actually your not,'

'Well that's great!' Chihiro said sitting down with a look in her eyes no one had seen before

'That would make sense since you didn't disappear when we came back-' Chihiro shot up then looked at her hands then twirled around her self everyone looked at her. As Chihiro stopped she saw they were all looking at her

'What?' She asked smiling Rin raised her eye brow and Haku smiled.

(A/n: Hi all again, how was this chap? Good? …..I really have nothing to say besides R&R!)

**(A/n2: The next chapter -and onwards- is going to be in the next couple of years for Chihiro and Haku. OK? Coz this is gettin' to hard!)**


	11. Thunder Storm

Chapter Eleven – Thunder Storm

Chihiro felt something come to her; she noticed it wasn't evil. As she opened her eyes and she saw Haku coming towards her. He sat next to her and followed her gaze which was looking towards the sky

'It's gonna rain soon.' She said

'Yeah, why are you under this tree?' Haku asked Chihiro slowly smiled

'I can't hear the voice anymore…'

'What?' He asked confusedly looking at her

'All these years I've been able to hear a voice, remember Rin said something about that. But now I can't… I think it's gone or something….' She didn't say this out of sadness but more out of happiness

'You're happy about that?'

'Do you know how hard it is, trying not to speak out loud when its talking to me, remember that outburst I had a couple of years ago? No one was talking to me, and I just happened to say random things?' Chihiro asked Haku smiled

'Yeah, that was funny-' Chihiro gave him a glare 'a little…' She smiled and he shrugged as she went back to looking back to the sky a smile came to her face

'Yeah, I came to look for you because Rin wants to talk to you.' She shifted her gaze back to Haku

'Really?' He nodded 'okay, let's go!' She said this and got up Haku got up too.

Then their was a thunder clap, and Chihiro screamed, hiding her head. Haku looked at her then realizing she didn't like thunder storms

'Maybe we better get inside…' Chihiro didn't move.

Crap. Haku thought

'Chihiro?' He asked putting a hand on her shoulder and shook her a little but she didn't come around. Maybe she has a fear of storms…. Haku thought after awhile he clasped his forehead with his hand. Well, that is how she lost her parents – who wouldn't be afraid? He thought eyeing her sadly then pulled her into a hug he heard her sniff he knew she would catch a "cold", before anything else – her breathing changed to the one he knew when she was asleep (a/n: being with her for a couple of years, these things you kind find out) Haku looked back to the sky, which was threatening to rain with thunder as well as rain, his eyes wondered over to the tree, she always went here if there was something wrong, he knew that much, but he didn't actually know what was wrong this time, only because he couldn't ask her, invading her mind would be a "sin" for him. (a/n: Lol)

Haku stood there for awhile not noticing anything around him, only the fact that he had Chihiro in his arms (a/n: haha, Lol!) he looked down to her – she was half awake half asleep, but she started to shiver and she coughed

'Okay, time to get back, hmm?'

Chihiro would have nodded, but rain started to pour down from the sky, Haku being who he was didn't mind the rain, but Chihiro seemed terrified of it, even though she knew she was safe, she was just afraid of being pulled away from him.

Haku was back to the similar surroundings of Chihiro's room, he felt her tense up, knowing he'd leave her – she didn't want him to leave, not that she had dirty thoughts on her mind (a/n: bet you do) Even though Chihiro knew his room was next to hers, but still, it was too far away for her to scream, although Haku could hear her breath from his room (not that she knew this) he looked down at her again, her eyes were open her hands on his chest with some of his clothes in them – he knew that look on her face – scared. But for what reason? There was a thunder clap and she cringed.  
Problem solved.

'Hey…'

Her grip on his clothes got tighter, he forced himself not to laugh

'I won't leave you,' he said he saw her blink as the grip lost some strength but was returned with another thunder clap

'How about this – you try to get to sleep and I'll be here until you go to sleep, okay?' Chihiro half nodded half shrugged but didn't move from him, he smiled at this. Chihiro looked up at him with a gleam in her eyes he knew well

'C'mon we can't stand her all day, you'll get tired.'

Not that she cared

But he cared

She sighed and let go of him but her hand went to his. She really is scared. Haku thought as he moved over to the bed, Chihiro got in her self and Haku sat on the edge of her bed, as she re-found his hand.

* * *

For an hour she fell asleep, Haku quietly got up and left the room, and went to his own.

* * *

Chihiro bolted up as a big thunder clap went around she looked around the room for Haku but he wasn't there, she got scared and she panicked she looked around her room again then decided where Haku had to be. She summoned her courage and got out of bed but found the floor as she saw lightening clap from her window she hid her eyes in her knees. She blinked away the tears and got back up. Chihiro got to her door and opened it she nearly screamed as the rain nearly hit her face, she frowned as she went as closest to the wall as possible and slid along to the next door, (A/n: Just think of the time _after_ she ran down those stairs, how she was then)

She opened it and went in. Closing the door behind her, Chihiro saw that Haku was asleep, she went over to his bed and got in he didn't wake only stirred, she pulled to covers over herself and stayed that way, she didn't go to sleep, she only closed her eyes.

Some time passed, the storm still waging his war outside so Chihiro didn't go to sleep every now and then thunder or lightening could be heard or seen and everytime that happened she would whimper and cling to him

'Chihiro?'

Crap. Chihiro thought as he opened his eyes and looked at her, she felt herself blush and her eyes look down but found his arms around herself as he soothed her

'Shh, it's okay,' was the only thing she heard before she finally slipped into the otherworld.

* * *

It wasn't long before she slipped into the otherworld she woke up she still felt Haku's arms around her she whimpered again she looked up to Haku who had his eyes closed

'Haku?'

'Hmm?'

'Are you awake?'

He seemed to growl at that

'I'm sorry.' She felt her eyes leave his face

'It's okay.' Haku said letting Chihiro go and he got up, she for some reason clambered into his lap and he replaced his arms around her

'Well it be like this tomorrow?' Chihiro asked looking towards a window Haku shook his head

'It'll be fine tomorrow,' that was all he said as Chihiro nodded putting her face in his chest and closing her eyes.

* * *

Haku didn't know if she was asleep or not, but he didn't dare move in case she was asleep, he looked towards the window and saw silent lightening light the sky, then a thunder clap, Chihiro whimpered and clung ever more to him. There goes the Chihiro-sleeping idea.

Haku looked out the window for the thousandths time the waging storm had stopped and Chihiro finally un-tensed and fell into a restless sleep, so Haku didn't get any sleep, not that he wanted to – Chihiro was restless, it made him uneasy. Haku saw the sun rise for the first time his hopes rose with it, but then went down realizing he had work to do.

I suppose I better leave her here, I know she wont want to get up, but me on the other hand have to. Haku thought trying to get up without waking her. This isn't going to work. He knew that using magic would wake her anyway, so this really was a lost cause she would wake up anyway – once she realized that he wasn't there, Chihiro being Chihiro would panic, for some unknown reason if he was there before and now wasn't - she'd panic, Haku asked her heaps of times why she did that, but she never answered him, only gave him a smile which tried to hide the sadness in it, Haku never wanted to put anything against her, but that was the one thing he was worried about... Well that and losing her again

'Chihiro, wake up,' he said shaking her a little she mumbled something about dragons with made Haku frown, trying not to laugh he realized she was still asleep, he shook her again, this time she woke up rubbing her eyes, she looked up and saw Haku looking at her she gave a nervous laugh-giggle. Then looked towards the window and saw it was morning, she blinked several times then sighed, before she could moved he hugged her.

'I better see what Rin wanted…' Chihiro said not really wanting too

'Go back to your room, change and meet me outside, okay?' Chihiro nodded and went out of his room.

(A/n: Hi all, this chapter for me was hard for me to write, as well as lame, don't know why its lame… But still…. I'll update next chapter when I get another chance, I'm gonna go watch SA haven't watched it in awhile, been watching Inuyasha only because I haven't got a lot of time to watch 'em, but hey, who cares? I'm blabbing. R&R)

(A/n2: All most forgot Chihiro is nineteen now, so…. Oh, and they haven't done anything….. to that extent, waiting for a time I guess…. **psst:** I'm trying to keep away from it, Lol, I hate lemons, but love reading them Lol, Heh anyways, bai!)


	12. Wondering the Halls

Chapter twelve – Wondering the Halls

(A/n: I have a few questions I forgot to ask in the last couple of chapters…. First what does AU stand for? And is there something about a Beta Reader? I can't remember someone mentioned it to me, but I can't remember who that was, but I think I need one Lol!)

(A/n2: I'm sorry this has taken me awhile, but I got sick, that's a fair enough excuse, isn't it?)

When they parted ways in the hall, Chihiro felt herself sink as she walked to find Rin. Knowing Rin she'd properly be down with Kamajii. Chihiro thought as she turned her way to the boiler room. As she followed the way down to the boiler room, her hand shivered, just her hand. Chihiro stopped and stared at her hand in confusion and surprise. Then she ran over to the nearest window and saw somehow very, very far of, winter…. Chihiro's first winter in all the time she'd been here, but shouldn't winter be once every year? She'd been here nine years, and no winter for that amount of time…. This place is weird. Thought Chihiro

_Hey, Haku?_

_Hmm?_

_Winter…_

_What?_

_Winter_

_What the hell is that?_

_Uh… It's a season_

_What's a season?_

_Okay, um, never mind… Look out the window can't you feel the cold?_

_Yeah…_

_Well that's winter_

_What happens in "winter"?_

_It gets very cold_

_That's bad_

_Why?_

_Everyone here can't handle cold weather_

_Crap… What will happen to them?_

_They'll most likely…_

_Ow…_

_What did you do now?_

_Nothing!_

… _You better get to Rin_

_Yeah, yeah_

Chihiro started to walk again and she started to wonder what would happen if winter would come on suddenly.

Chihiro opened the sliding door to the boiler room, saw Kamajii but no Rin

'Hey, Kamajii?'

'Eh?'

'Do you know where Rin is?'

'Nope haven't seen her since yesterday….'

Chihiro felt lost

_Gotta question for ya_

_Oh yeah? What's that?_

_Where's Rin?_

_Isn't she in the boiler room?_

_Nope, Kamajii said he hadn't seen her since yesterday_

_Ask Kamajii if she said where she was going_

'Kamajii, what did she last say to you?'

'"I'm going to bed, I'm cold."'

'Okay…' Chihiro said then going out of the room. She then ran all the way, while dodging Spirits, to the Woman's quarters-

'Rin?' Chihiro asked while walking over to her

'…Sen…?'

(A/n: She still calls her that)

'Are you okay, Rin?'

'Do I look alright?'

'Uh… No…. Haku said you wanted to talk to me?'

'Oh yeah…'

'What did you wanna talk to me about?'

'Wanted to ask if you knew why it was getting cold,' Rin said sitting up and looking at Chihiro

'Winters coming,'

'And what is that?'

'It will get very cold.'

'It's never been cold, cold before.'

'In the Human world, it would happen yearly.'

'I'm so glad I aint Human then.' Chihiro smiled

'I'm gonna go now, okay?'

Rin nodded and went back under the covers and Chihiro walked out.

(A/n: This chapter is lame, isn't it? It's short! I have an idea for the next chap, I THINK you might like it, R&R!)


	13. Random things happen in the cold

Chapter thirteen – Random things happen in the cold

(A/n: Omg look what I did! For a translation on the Japanese I used in this chapter go to my site-y thing-y)

_She only wanted to ask if I knew why it was cold. Guess I am good for something_

_Whoever said that you weren't good at anything?_

…

_See? _

_Yeah, yeah are you almost finished?_

_Yeah, be down in a minute_

_You mean an hour?_

_No, this time I'm sure it'll take a minute_

_If you're sure_

Chihiro sat down on her bed and stared out the window, she knew that Haku wouldn't be a minute, he never was. Chihiro sighed and she didn't even know why…. She forgot time while staring out the window and in her own thoughts she didn't hear the door opening….

Haku opened and closed the door behind him seeing that Chihiro was doing her normal trick – staring out the window so far away she didn't even notice him, he shook his head while smiling. He went over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder and shook her a little

'Chihiro.'

She came back with a little 'Hmm?'

'Told you I'd be a minute.'

She smiled at him and hugged him, which was unexpected on his part and he fell over, with Chihiro on top of him

'Hehe whoops, sorry.' Chihiro said, but he waved it off by kissing her. Chihiro, who hadn't expected him to do that, froze but then realized he was **kissing** her, she kissed back. With each second it grew into a more passionate and urgent one.….

(A/n: I'm so sorry! Please don't hurt me for being lame! I told you I couldn't write lemons well! ( Not my fault! Don't sue me!)

It was minute's maybe, hours before they realized what they were doing, but naturally even Spirits need to breathe once in awhile. Chihiro opened her eyes the same time Haku did; she saw a flash of guilt go into them

'I'm sorry.' He couldn't help but say that

Chihiro frowned 'What for?' she said this as if nothing out of ordinary happened, he stared at her confusedly.

Chihiro hugged him and whispered into his ear

'I love you, Kohaku, ever since I first came here, and I wouldn't change that.'

She brought her head back and smiled at him, and nearly laughed at him being startled. He hugged her tightly, as if he was afraid of losing her

'I love you.'

He looked at her, to see she was smiling he kissed her again.

-

Morning 

-

Chihiro woke up and felt Haku's arm around her, she looked up from where she was and saw that he was asleep she felt giddily inside, she nuzzled into him, knowing that should wake him up, his eye twitched and his arm tightened around her. Chihiro nearly giggled and nuzzled him again and he woke up, looking down at her, he smiled he then let her go so he could get up, as he let her go she suddenly felt cold she shivered and he looked back to her without a second thought he gathered her up in his arms and put the bedding over her she soon found herself back in la-la land.

Chihiro woke up a little later and she wasn't in Haku's arms she wiped the sleep out of hers eyes as she got up looking around, she was still in his room her eyes went over to the window and saw it was morning with a little cloud cover she shivered and her eyes wondered to the bed side table which had a note on it;

-Chihiro

I had to leave because I need to work, Gomen nasi on that one. But I was able to find you some warmer clothes since its going to get colder. When you wake up, come find me okay? I need to see if I got you the right size.

Aikou

Haku-

_Well that's nice I must say; aikou Ha, duh, okay where's those clothes he said that were warmer then what I'm wearing? _

Chihiro looked around the room again but found clothes next the bed side. _Should have thought of that one_

Chihiro looked at herself, the clothes indeed fit she wondered how he knew what size she was but then looked back at the note; he made a very good guess. But he didn't say WHERE he was. She sighed and walked out.

Whatever floor Chihiro was on was dissertated she sighed and brought her arms around her and it wasn't because she was cold.

_Haku? Where the heck are you?_

_Oh, you're awake huh?_

_Yep_

_I was just going to get breakfast come with?_

_Sure I'm hungry _

Chihiro then headed for the nearest elevator that was going down it opened and she got in it. She slummed against the wall and waited for the elevator to stop.

As she headed towards the kitchens everything she went past was empty

_Where is everyone?_

_Asleep…_

_Eh?_

_By sleeping they are waiting out the cold_

_Ahh! I get it! Like hibernation?_

_What?_

_Oh never mind, a Human term for a long sleep _

_Well… It's like that_

_Fair enough… Why aren't you asleep?_

_Heh, if I knew I'd tell you_

_Okay then_

Chihiro opened the door to the kitchens everything wasn't prepared

_Aw man_

_Hmm? Nani?_

_Since they are asleep no food_

_We will just have to make our own_

_Yeah, I haven't done that for awhile_

A couple minutes later Haku came in and Chihiro smiled at him. They then searched for things they could eat, the settled for omelette (A/n: I have no idea if the Spirit world actually has that but it's my story and what I say goes!)

'I see they fit you…'

'Yeah! They do, nice guess!' Chihiro said and he smiled

'…How long do you think this is gonna last?'

'Hmm?'

'The winter…'

Haku shrugged 'As long as it can properly…'

'In the Human world it only lasts for a couple of weeks.'

'Then maybe it'll only stay for a couple of weeks,'

Chihiro nodded.

Nothing happened during the day, Haku had no work, (A/n: OMG! -Faint- Lol) Chihiro had nothing to do. Even though the day went slow the night came faster.

Chihiro curled into Haku's side as she closed her eyes she felt his arm going around her like it normally did.

(A/n: OMG! I finished this chapter! Ahh! Gomen nasi! First I got writers block on the lemon part then my mum went into hospital ARK can't win. How long as it been since I updated on his story, this none counted? Gomen! I'll try and get the next chapter up as faster then this one! R&R!)


	14. The Separation

Chapter fourteen – The Separation

(A/n: Haku is a little OOC at the start, he's so clueless Lol!)

A few weeks flew past and the bathhouse was alive again well, sort of, winter was slowly dissipating. Chihiro woke up earlier then was expected of her she looked at Haku, he was still asleep she slipped out of the bed then went over to the window and looked towards the ground everything was white! Chihiro smiled (A/n: Give me a break I've never seen snow before!) she then turned back to Haku and grinned. She went back over to the bed and gently woke him

'Haku! Wake up!'

'Eh? Nani, Why?'

'Snow!'

'Say what?' Haku said as he got up

'Snow! C'mon!'

'What's snow?'

'I'll show you c'mon!'

'Okay alright!'

Chihiro pointed at the snow and Haku stared at it in puzzlement

'What are you meant to do with it?'

Chihiro walked over to the snow and picked it up and then threw it at him

'Hey!'

'That's what you do with it! You throw it at people! It's called a Snow Ball Fight!'

'Right…' Haku said while brushing the snow of him

'Is it meant to be wet?'

'Oh, yeah, it's frozen water…'

'You could have told me!' Haku said while gathering up the snow and throwing it at her

'Hey!'

'Well you said it was for throwing…'

'I'm so gonna get you!'

'I'd like to see- Hey!'

Chihiro grinned then smiled innocently after Haku brushed the snow off he looked at her

'What _are_ you two _doing_?' a voice said

They both turned around to see Rin

'Hi Rin,'

'Hi…'

Chihiro and Haku looked at each other and Chihiro smiled evilly

'You wanna know what we're doing?'

'…Maybe…'

'Come out here…'

Rin came outside before she could do anything she was covered in snow

'Hey! T-that's c-old!'

'It's snow!'

'Sen!'

'Ya?'

Haku looked at her

'Why'd you do that?'

'You wanted to know what we were doing. Haku! Stop looking at me!' She said this while throwing snow at him, which barely missed him, but she was smiling at the same time.

Rin quickly went back inside because the cold got to her. Chihiro lay down in the snow

'Chihiro…'

'Nani?'

'Never mind,' she sat up and tilted her head a little to the right while looking at him he smiled at her and she then lay down  
'Aren't you going to get cold?'

'Oh yeah…'

'Come on, we better get inside,' he then got her up and they both went inside.

Chihiro ran to the first fire she found which Haku grinned about but followed her all in the same. The bathhouse was quiet it was not normally full, which everyone was grateful about but they soon found they were bored and had nothing to do. Chihiro who had finally found a fireplace sat near it but then looked around her to see if Haku was still there, which he was she smiled at him then flopped down on her side, she blew a content sigh as Haku sat down next to her, she looked over to him and somehow got her head on his lap, it seemed he didn't mind considering he didn't look at her but Chihiro found out his hand was laced with hers. As her eye lids started to close he looked at her and smiled that was when she dropped off, feeling the warmness which she couldn't tell where it was coming from, either from the fire, Haku or herself, before she could decide La-la took her.

-

* * *

-

Chihiro woke up and found she was cold, her back was on the floor, the floor was cold, Chihiro got up while blinking the sleep out she then looked around… she wasn't in the bathhouse anymore, nor could she see Haku… nor a window, or a door! _Where the hell am I? _Chihiro thought as she got up, she got up her eyes looked over the walls which were made of cement, she looked up expecting to see a light of some kind only got to see a ceiling, she frowned. _Where's the light coming from? Their has to be some light other wise I wouldn't be able to see… how the hell did I get in here? No door, no windows-…_ As usual her eyes unfocused with tears spilling out of her eyes and she sobered down back into a squat and sobbed out

'Haku…'

(A/n: Yeea! I left you in suspense there! I really didn't see the point in this chapter but… Meh! I got writers block in the thing! Please be kind and review! Make me happy! Yesh reviewing makes me happy, if you didn't know that!)


	15. Long Ago, You Were Alive

Chapter Fifteen – Long ago, you were alive.

-

_Dedication to; Everyone who has reviewed so far.  
_

-

Chihiro sunk from a squat to a laying position she shivered every now and then, she tried to reach Haku… he wouldn't answer…. She…. Was…. Alone…?

---

Chihiro went over to one of the whitish walls and placed her hand on it, she then put her head to it she heard whisperings and tried to push her ear closer, so she could make out the words, but with no prevail.

She slipped down the wall her head hung between her up-folded legs, her arms sliding around her legs she cried more. _Haku…_

---

Her memory started to waver… she tried to clasp it, but it was like water – it slipped through her fingers.

---

She couldn't even cry anymore, the walls seemed to change colour, she didn't even notice. She lost count of the days… no sun light. Without the sun light, she became paler, so pale it was deathly.

---

With her memory gone, her skin as white as white, her eyes dimmed every now and then she'd hear a sound and jump. Everything was now foreign to her, food was something she'd forgotten, but she was never hungry. Her voice was something else that was foreign, a bed, she couldn't even remember the word, let alone what a bed was. What she looked like. What were not foreign to her were the walls that surrounded her, her feet, the ground, and the sense of waiting, she was forever waiting… for what?

---

Chihiro had her head between her knees again; a pose she always was in until she dropped into an endless darkness she supposed was sleep. As she slept a face or two would pop into her mind, one being there all the time was a boy, he had shoulder dark greenish hair, with the same matching colour in his eyes. But he always seemed like he was in trouble, struggling maybe? The other face, she only saw one or twice, and couldn't remember its colours. But the boy was there in her head always like and nail, which wasn't going to come out, it was drilled into her, she couldn't even remember the boys name, or why she felt so attached to him. But every time she thought about him, a mixture of emotions serve through her body like a tidal wave, one being anger, another longing another likeness, and among all them was the present confusion.

She now no longer remembered her name but two names always stayed with her, not knowing if one of them were hers but they were there one being Sen the other Haku.

---

Chihiro felt herself slipping… once again darkness was all around her. But as suddenly mist and a voice…

**Chihiro**

_Who's Chihiro?_

**You. **

_Me?_

**Yes you**

_My names Chihiro?_

**Yes**

_How do you know?_

**Because I am you**

_How is that possible?_

**I am the power you've forgotten about**

_I've forgotten a lot of things_

**That I can see. Why have you drawn yourself into yourself?**

_I have?_

**Yes you have**

_I didn't know_

**Well now you do**

_But why?_

**Only you can find the answer to that**

_But I don't know the answer_

**You do, you just chose to ignore it **

_Nani? Why would I ignore it?_

**So many questions, you haven't changed**

_Nani?_

**Remember, otherwise, it'll be your doom…. to both of you**

She woke up drowned in sweet she exhaled and looked around before long she was crying.

_It'll be your doom? To both of you?_

--

* * *

--

She drifted off back into a restless sleep

'_I want you to know my real name, Its Chihiro.'_

'_Chihiro, such a pretty name, you take good care of it.'_

'_I will.'_

_So if my name is Chihiro I really ain't taking care of it, but I have no idea where that came from-_

Chihiro woke up, with an itching pain in her side. Then there was a flash of light, Chihiro who was accustomed to the dimmed light of the room closed her eyes and placed her arm over them, whence the light came from it went back to. She opened her eyes as she put her arm down and there before her was a boy.

….

-_Change view-_

….

He didn't like it.

It had been two weeks and he had a bad feeling.

Chihiro was in a coma.

_But why?_

Her skin turned a pale colour he knew wasn't good, even Kamajii couldn't help, Rin was helpless.

'Maybe you can help her.' Her old voice said

'But how?'

'Would you do anything for her?'

'We all know the answer to that question.'

'But does she?'

'I would hope.'

'…Tell me what has happened to her…'

'She's asleep, been that way for two weeks, her skin has gone a deathly white.'

Zeniiba thought for a minute then went

'Ahh.'

'Nani?'

'She's somehow drawn herself into herself.'

'How and why did she do that?'

'She might not have realized she did it.'

'…How do I help her?'

'You are going to have to fetch her.'

Haku was confused. But Zeniiba told him what to do

He was confused by it all, didn't make sense…. It all went over his head, the next thing he knew he was standing in Zeniiba' s living room, with his eyes closed the last thing he heard was

'Bring her back…'

….

Change view

….

She looked at the boy and recognised him as the boy that was always in her dream for some reason a name came back to her _Haku. _Although she didn't know why he was here, but she ran over to him, he was asleep she thought but he stirred. _Uh-oh hide_! She looked around the room, no hiding spots, so she went over to one of the whitish walls and squatted down then pretended to sleep, she had no idea why she was doing this of all things, but she actually did fall asleep.

He felt her presence it woke him. Haku looked around his eyes finally falling on her. She was asleep by the wall; her skin was the same here as it was outside her self. He got over to her and shook her

'Chihiro.'

She silently groaned

'Chihiro wake up.'

She lifted her eyes, they were different ones then before they were almost hollow. She looked at him in a blank expression; she titled her head to the right a little. Haku felt another presence besides his and Chihiro's he somehow got her up and she for some reason linked her hands around his arm he looked at her she blinked

'Chihiro?'

She looked at him and blinked again then her eyes closed

'Chihiro!' he got her before she hit the floor.

---

* * *

---

She had no idea how much time went past, but when she woke up she saw the boys face loaming in her vision

'Chihiro?' he said as she got up and rubbed her eyes she tried to get up, she managed too as he helped her up a thin voice then filled the air

"_Once upon a time. Long ago…."_

They both looked around for the source of the voice, but Haku couldn't see anyone

"_You were alive…. You roamed this land as a free soul…"_

Haku looked towards her; her eyes were darkened almost glazed over

--_she felt like her whole body was on fire and also like a film had been plastered over her eyes, voices mixed with other voices, scenes mixed with other scenes, the one that stuck out like a thumb print was her and a boy promising to meet again;_

'_I'm fine I got my name back.'_

'_Well we met again?'_

'_Sure we will.'_

'_Promise?'_

'_Promise, now go, and don't look back.'--_

"_Now all you do is dream… Dream of a land where you were last at…"_

Chihiro looked up ignoring the fact that Haku was next to her, his arm around her. She saw a woman dressed in black her hair fanning out, she was the one speaking.

"_Where you will be forevermore-"_

'No!' Her voice dragged on around the room her then radiated in white light, in an instant her energy was gone and her vision went blurry. The only think keeping her up was the arm on her shoulder. Her vision went from blurry to darkness; she felt nothing, saw nothing but blackness and heard the occasional whisper of her name _"Chihiro" _

(A/n: Okay. Gee that didn't turn out the way I thought it would… Uh, well! I guess it's alright… I guess, review please! If I did something wrong FLAME me! If it's good well don't flame me… Lol I'll update sooner if I get more reviews….)

-0-


	16. Somewhere of Not Whence Came

Chapter sixteen – Somewhere of not Whence Came.

Chihiro blinked the darkness away and found herself in a room with was unfamiliar to her she groaned and sat up, then looked around then room she was in, well at least this room had a door… and a window and she could actually see where the light would come from if it was day! The only problem now, was; where was she? As she sat there the words of the black ridden lady came back to her

"_Once upon a time. Long ago, you were alive…. You roamed this land as a free soul, now all you do is dream… Dream of a land where you were last at. Where you will be forevermore." _

What was the lady going to say after that? And what did she mean? Chihiro had a bad feeling about the room she was now in; the patterns weren't made by Spirits but made of Human…

She was in the Human World. In a Human House.

-A/n: This is the shortest chapter I've ever done! I'm ashamed at the shortness. Please don't flame me for the shortness. R&R please-


	17. The Mistress of the Skies, & the Servant

Chapter seventeen – The Mistress of the Skies, And the Servant

-A/n: Looky looky I got hooky! Well actually I dont have hooky... But look what I did! I updated!! Go me!

_Dedication to; All the people who like this story and want it to read it._

-I do not own Spirited Away, Natsu and Yuan are my own creations please do not use them without permission.-

-

* * *

-

Chihiro shook her head; she wasn't going to believe it.

_Haku?_

.Nothing.

_Answer me, Haku please!_

The quietness was getting on her nerves her face showed her determination she looked down to her sheets and to the floor then followed the floor to the door, she couldn't see past that, she was the only one in the room. She didn't know which house she was in, or how she got here, or how far away from the Spirit World she was, did Haku just let her go? Was he searching in vainly in the Spirit World? With that question buzzed through her she through of the sheets, and put her legs to the side of the bed as she put weight on them she fell with a gasp. _How long have I been here? In this bed? In THIS house? Haku, where are you? _She thought as she placed her legs underneath herself and her hands on the floor in front of her, trying to get a got poss so she could get up, she then tried putting weight on them again and they failed her again

'Argg!' she whispered her voice came out hoarse. She wasn't going to be getting up any time soon, she was sure of that. Her face fell on the door again, she then heard footsteps coming towards the door, it then opened their was a girl standing there they stared at each other for a moment. Then door girls eyes widened she then yelled

'Help Mistress Yuan!! She fell from her bed! Mistress!'

-A/n: Don't know if Yuan means anything in any language but still, I come up with weird names.-

The door girl then came to Chihiro's side and sat herself next to her

'Are you alright little Miss?'

_Little Miss? Little Miss, that's hilarious… _Chihiro thought. Another woman came strutting into the room, Chihiro supposed this was Yuan, the girl gasped

'Natsu, leave.' Yuan said her voice was hard.

-A/n: Yet again don't know if Natsu means anything-

Natsu quivered, then got up and bowed then walked out the room. Yuan closed the door and looked at Chihiro with a harsh stare

_Haku…_

'No use calling him, girl, he wont come.'

'Huh?'

Yuan sighed dramatically then said to her self but loud enough for Chihiro to hear

'Humans these days. Girl you tried to kill me!'

_I did? _

'Yes, you did,'

A flash of memory went passed her, the one holding the black dressed lady

'Remember?'

Chihiro didn't say anything

'You blacked our right after that didn't you? Human child, crossed with a Spirit soul, never should mix. Humans don't know what they are dealing with! Until they are at deaths door!!' Yuan's voice thundered in Chihiro's ear drums

'You're Dragon wont come. I made sure of it; you don't even know how I am do you Human?'

Yuan waited for a response but didn't get one so she continued 'I am Lady Yuan! Lady of the skies! You Humans disgust me, to the end of your lives; you do nothing but sit around killing everything so you can have your laziness!' Yuan's voice thundered around the room again. Chihiro looked down then finding it somewhere within here, she stood up

'What did I ever do to you!?'

'You killed me!'

'What do you expect when you're saying stuff to me about how I will die? When I'm not actually dead!! How can one human destroy the _Lady of the Skies_?! And besides you're not even dead!'

'You are neither Human nor Spirit!'

'Then what am I then!?'

'A PUPPET!'

'We all are!'

Yuan stared at Chihiro with a cold expression before walking out.

Chihiro stood there staring at the door. She sat on the bed knowing her strength would leave her; the one thing on her mind now was getting out of here, _alive_.

-

* * *

- 

The door opened

'Little Miss?'

Chihiro looked over to the door and saw the girl named Natsu; she had long greenish hair which flowed down her back it ended at her hips, and was wearing black just like Yuan. Natsu came in closing the door quietly then tiptoed all the way over to Chihiro's bed she then bowed, and Chihiro blinked

'I am sorry for the Mistress, little Miss, she can get quite angry when challenged.' Natsu said while her head was still bowed

'_Challenged_?'

'Yes, little Miss.'

'How have I done that? By trying to keep myself alive?'

'No little Miss, you see she thinks you stole her son.'

'_Excuse me_?' Chihiro almost shrieked

'The young master named Haku is the Mistress's son.'

'Whoa, back up and stop!'

Natsu blinked her green eyes, which suggested she didnt know what Chihiro said meant

'How can Haku be her son? When he's a River Spirit and she's a Lady of the Skies?'

'...Each Spirit which is born in the Spirit World can choose what they govern over.'

Chihiro was getting a headache

'What are you then?'

'I should go; I'm not supposed to be here.' Natsu said in a quiet voice

'Wait! You have to help me out of here.'

Natsu shook her head vigorously 'I can't do that little Miss, I'm sorry.'

Natsu got up then bowed then left the room as silently as she came.

-

* * *

- 

Chihiro hugged her knees and a tear rolled down her cheek, she quickly wiped it away

'Are we crying now, Human?'

Chihiro didn't even both to look at her

'Now, now, it's not polite to ignore your elders.' She said in a sweet-sickening voice. Chihiro couldn't imagine how this person could be Haku's mother. Yuan walked out, realizing she hadn't done something.

Natsu walked in a few minutes later and the door close behind her, she bowed like she always did when she saw Chihiro.  
And Chihiro didn't even know why she did that, to Chihiro's opinion this girl was politer the Yuan, she still didn't understand why Natsu called her "Little Miss"

'Natsu?'

Natsu shivered and looked up

'Yes little Miss?'

Chihiro thought of a question to ask her

'… Have you ever thought of running away, Natsu?'

Natsu looked at her, blinking fearfully

'N-no.'

_In other words; yes. _Chihiro thought, she looked at the fear stricken girl then had another question

'How old are you Natsu?'

Natsu blinked blankly, as if she didn't know so Chihiro continued on

'You look as old as me-'

'Enough please stop.' Natsu pleaded quietly her face was pale, from what Chihiro could see of it, she was looking at the floor. Chihiro went quiet

'I must go Little Miss.' Natsu said then bowed and walked out. Chihiro blinked then shook her head confusedly.

-A/n: This was longer then the previous chapter!! Okay, next chapter is all about Natsu. I don't think I'll be doing one for Yuan, but I don't think you need one for her, only Natsu. R&R, give thoughts!-


	18. Natsu’s Story

Chapter Eighteen – Natsu's Story

_Dedication too; eminem4ever & x-baka-x, for reviewing_

-A/n; Natsu – I. If you start to get confused-

I saw her smirk as she came out of the room. I kept my distance not wanting to be hurt as she was at the end of the hall I could hear her laugh; it was cold, like it always was. When I was born I chose to be a River Spirit, I looked over my river with cautious eyes, just like he did. My river was destroyed after his.

I knew I shouldn't but I did. I looked into the door and saw a girl lying on the bed, she looked like the same girl (only older) which fell into his river; I still don't understand why he saved a Human. I walked the way to my to my room, knowing what would happed if I stuck around for too long. I went over to the window opened it and sat down with my legs dangling over the edge I looked towards the sky and sighed. After a few months of working under her I tried to escape, she caught me, and I was taught a lesson. I wonder how he did it… escaped her I mean, but he always had a knack for not wanting to be found. I knew that, she was calling; I rolled my eyes and walked out and down the hall thinking. _Brother where are you?_

-A/n: Hears thuds all around from mouths hitting desks…-

I had to walk by her room I couldn't help myself I opened the door and I stared at her, while she stared at me I yelled

'Help, Mistress Yuan!! She fell from her bed! Mistress!'

I went over to her she looked wasted I sat down next to her

'Are you alright little Miss?'

Oh my kami I didn't just say that? I should not have called her Little Miss; if she finds out she'll kill me. I hear Yuan- my mother come in as her voice called

'Natsu leave.'

I shivered; if _she_ heard I called _her_ "Little Miss" I'm so done for.

I stepped outside, and I heard her start talking;

'No use calling him, girl, he wont come.'

'Huh?'

I heard her sigh over dramatically

'Humans these days. Girl you tried to kill me! ...Yes, you did.'

She didn't say anything

'You blacked out right after that didn't you? Human child, crossed with a Spirit soul, never should mix.'

Whoa new one on me, maybe that's why he saved her…

'Humans don't know what they are dealing with! Until they are at deaths door!! You're Dragon wont come. I made sure of it; you don't even know how I am do you Human?'

I waited for her to say something if she truly was a _Half Spirit _like any Spirit, they wouldn't torment talks like this… I knew it was coming, knew it because she wasn't saying anything

'I am Lady Yuan! Lady of the skies! You Humans disgust me, to the end of your lives; you do nothing but sit around killing everything so you can have your laziness!'

I felt my eyes roll

'What did I ever do to you!?'

Ah, that was five minutes longer then I would have taken

'You killed me!'

'What do you expect when you're saying stuff to me about how I will die? When I'm not actually dead!! How can one human destroy the _Lady of the Skies_?! And besides you're not even dead!'

Ohh s-n-a-a-a-p!

'You are neither Human nor Spirit!'

She ignored it!

'Then what am I then!?'

A Spirit and Human all mixed together – Half Spirit-t! But technically a Human since you was born one. You became a Half Spirit. Kami am I the only one who knows things around here?

'A PUPPET!'

'We all are!'

Two for her none for mother! I scored this in my brain. Her footing changed and I scooted up the hall when it came to a folk I stopped knowing this is where she wants me to wait.

-

* * *

-

Another day passed and she was still here, the only reason she kept her here was to torment me and him I don't know what she meant by he wont come, if he's alive he'll come, I know he will. I quietly sneaked down the hall into her room

'Little Miss?'

Damn it! I called her Little Miss again!

She looked at me and I wondered what she was thinking, I wondered if she noticed I had a resemblance to Haku, but even if she asked I couldn't tell her. He most likely had forgotten me. I quietly went over to her and I don't even know why I did it but I bowed… then to my complete surprise-

'I am sorry for the Mistress, little Miss, she can get quite angry when challenged.' I said this while my head was still bowed

'_Challenged_?' she asked as I straitened out

'Yes, little Miss.'

Damn I called her it again!

'How have I done that? By trying to keep myself alive?'

_She has spark, I like you. But of course you'll never know that_. I thought sadly

'No little Miss, you see she thinks you stole her son.'

Here we go one, two-

'_Excuse me_?' Chihiro almost shrieked

Got to two…

'The young master named Haku is the Mistress's son.'

I'm so gonna say hello to that old friend the wall.

'Whoa, back up and stop!'

_What did she just say?_ I thought as I blinked in surprise and confusion

'How can Haku be her son? When he's a River Spirit and she's a Lady of the Skies?'

Why must I explain this? Haku, why didn't you explain this to her?

'Each Spirit which is born in the Spirit World can choose what they govern over.'

'What are you then?'

You really wanna know? I'm like my brother. Simple! Not…

I didn't ask her she then looked around the room with a clear question mark over her head

'Why does this room look Human made?'

'..It- was… made, for… you…'

Oh Kami I can't lie to her! I'm doomed. Wall!!

She blinked at me. Words blurring at me I said quickly and quietly;

'I should go; I'm not supposed to be here.'

Ohh, that old friend the wall is starting to look familiar

'Wait! You have to help me out of here.'

Why must you ask? I shook my head vigorously

'I can't do that little Miss, I'm sorry.'

Okay count! How many times this convocation have I said the line **Little Miss**?!

I got up then bowed then left the room as silently as I came.

I went back to my room and hit my head on the friendly wall for two minutes straight then realizing it wasn't healthy I stopped only to sigh to the window and sleep.

-

* * *

-

It was late morning and I knew I missed breakfast, it didn't matter, and I wasn't hungry anyways. I opened the window and heard the whisperers at their work, they told me my mother was away. I shut the window and walked out my room and down the hall.

I walked into her room and shut the door as silently as I could, I bowed knowing I should respect her, I knew now why I was bowing, even if she did not I knew why I was calling her Little Miss. All because my brother _loves_ her

'Natsu?'

I shivered at the fact that she knew my name, but I looked up wondering what she was going to ask

'Yes little Miss?'

She looked like she was pondering something

'… Have you ever thought of running away, Natsu?'

_Uh-oh_, I looked at her and I blinked fearfully. Then mentally asked in my head, _why? Wouldn't you_?

'N-no.'

She looked as if she was wondering again

'How old are you Natsu?'

If I tell her that she'll know for sure, I blinked blankly. I tried to get a face of as if I didn't know what an age was

'You look as old as me-'

I do? Wow, thanks for the complement… but I can't tell you… If you keep talking to me, I'm gonna blur it out, stop talking!

'Enough please stop.' I said trying to sound pleading, and making my face go pale I looked at the floor and she went quiet

'I must go Little Miss.' I said then bowed and walked out.

I ran all the way to my room and collapsed onto my bed crying, I hated lying to the girl, I couldn't take it… I could take my mothers torture but I couldn't take lying to her, _her_! If she was here any longer I'd hurt myself for lying to her all the time. I shook my head in the covers of my bed and the tears seized.

I fell asleep uneasily I felt as if someone was nudging me, trying to keep me awake, but when I turned around no one would there, I half expected to see the girl, which I had no idea of her name. Only that she was my brothers…. I cleared my throat at that thought.

-

* * *

-

Third time morning, she was still here. My mother told me to check up on her, so I did. I opened the door slowly and saw she was sleeping, but something told me she would wake soon. I sighed and closed the door then went and told her she was asleep then went back to my window in my room, listening to the whisperers whisper about whatever they had the whisper about

Blah, blah, blah, I lost track of what they were saying a long time ago now it just sounded like that, blah, blah, blah. I knew it wasn't blah, blah, blah, but it sounded something towards that direction of words to me that is. I sighed, I then remembered the barrier around this place, no one could get in, to my horror I stood up so fast I fell down again, so even if Haku could remember this place he wouldn't be able to get _in_. the whisperers were now chattering excitedly about my mother leaving. A small creepy smile crept onto my face. I then ran out of the room and down the hall and skidded to a halt so fast my hair came around my shoulders, and I also nearly tripped. I flicked my hair back then I opened the door and looked at her she was still asleep, knowing my mother she could have poisoned her. _So much for your help. _I sent to her, and she sleep on, I restrained my eyes from rolling then closed the door and ran down the hall turning left at the fork my mother always told me to wait at before meals, turned left, then right, left again, lost count how many turns of left and rights I took, then skidded to another halt seeing a door leading outwards I opened the door and closed it when I was outside. I then placed my hand outwards trying to get the spell my mother placed on the place off, it came off, I think she forgets that I'm more powerful then her. I just tend to not show her.

-

* * *

-

I didn't know how long Haku would be I didn't know how long she'd be, so against all odds she'd come first. I just hope he gets here first. I went inside the house closing the door half way then running all the way across the house, believe me this house isn't small. Turning into another hall I skidded to a halt seeing someone-

That someone was Haku.

-Muka muka! …. And I have no idea what that word means! I really hope I surprised you with Natsu being Haku's sister in all, but I think I gave too many clues away. Oh wells, R&R!! Please!-


	19. Sidling Manner

_Chapter Nineteen – Sidling Manner_

_- _

_Dedicated too; RyousRayne, eminem4evr and x-baka-x - For reviewing.  
_

_- _

-A/n: As I look back I've never actually said what the characters actually wear, I think I might have mentioned Natsu' s somewhere, but still here it is!

Haku, can pretty much wear whatever he wants, but its nothing to gold even though he's top, he can't be bothered, Lol! Greenish hair which lends to his shoulders.

Chihiro, pretty much the same as Haku, she likes to wear the winter clothes Haku gave her, which are purple, her normal clothes are her pink work clothes, even though she doesn't work. Brown hair which is tied up by her purple hair tie, lends to her middle back

Rin, same Pink uni. Hair's the same length as it was in the movie. I don't know why I put Rin in but I did, shut up.

Natsu wears fully black dress which _just_ lends above her knees. Greenish hair almost like Haku's just very long, it goes to her waist.

Hope this did something, ANYWAYS, on with this story!!-

-

* * *

-

Last time_ I didn't know how long Haku would be I didn't know how long she'd be, so against all odds she could come first. I just hope he gets here first. I went inside the house closing the door half way then running all the way across the house, believe me this house isn't small. Turning into another hall I skidded to a halt seeing someone. _

_That someone was Haku._

-

* * *

-

Haku stared at her as she skidded to a halt, she stared at him she then blinked and then shivered

'…Natsu?'

She blinked in amazement

'Kami!! You remember!!'

'Ano…'

'Oh, right, ano… This way, quickly I don't know how long it is before she'll come back…'

'She?' Haku asked before Natsu turned around

'Mother.'

'Oh.'

'Yes, oh!' Natsu said then she started to run every now and then she checked whether Haku was keeping up with all the left turns and the right turns, she feared he would wind up lost. She soon came to the hall way where she skidded to a halt to fast again and her hair came over her shoulders again. She was growling at it when Haku came beside her

'She's in there.' Natsu said while flicking her hair 'Last time I checked she was asleep but for all I know mother…' Natsu cut herself off and opened the door. She and Haku walked in and Chihiro was still asleep. Natsu lent on the door while Haku whispered

'I thought I'd lost her.'

'Hmm. Better take care of her then, huh, Nii-san?' Natsu said she saw a smile creep onto his face but it was gone a second later. He walked over to the bed shook her gently

'Chihiro?'

_Ohh, so that's her name? Finally someone tells me! No more of this Little Miss crap, but, I'll properly keep saying it, I just stop thinking now. _Natsu thought. Natsu heard a groan but she wasn't the only one who heard it

'Chihiro?' he said again

'Uh…?'

Natsu felt like laughing but kept her insanity. She saw Chihiro's eyes flicker open and look at Haku as if she was dreaming she then screamed and hugged him

'Okay.' Natsu said and hid her eyes but her hand didn't hide her smile

'Natsu.'

'Hmm?' She said uncovering her eyes

'Arigatou.' Chihiro said

'Me-e-e-e-h…' Natsu said weakly

Haku smiled at her and Natsu poked out her tongue at him and Chihiro got out of the bed

'Okay we better go before mo- she comes back.'

They both nodded.

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

'Well, well, what have we got here?' A cold voice came from the left of them. The all froze

'Natsu… tut, tut. Here's someone I haven't seen in awhile. And of course, you girl, all at once.'

Chihiro didn't have a clue into what went on but heard a piercing scream-

'NII-SAAAN!'

Her mind came back to the present still didn't have a clue into what was going on but anger flared in her arm when she lifted it at the Mistress of the Skies and white magic came out of it

'But late for that now isn't it?' Her voice said as she faded Chihiro's breath came in short shaking breaths and she turned her head to see Natsu and Haku she went over to them, Haku was unconscious and Natsu weeping out

'All… my… fault…'

'No it's not Natsu.'

'It is to!'

'Okay, it is, but you wanna help him?'

Natsu nodded her head slowly

'Well we gotta get him to the bathhouse.'

'The, what… house…?'

'Never mind, we gotta go, ano… which way is the gate?'

'Gate?'

'The gate between the Human world and the Spirit World,'

'Oh! That gate, its north from here.'

'How far north?'

'Ano... It'll take a day or two to get there on foot…'

'What else can we use besides feet?' Chihiro said sarcastically. Natsu smiled then turned into a Dragon

'Whoa.'

She looked identical to Haku only smaller and didn't have horns. Chihiro got on with Haku and they took off for the direction of the Bathhouse.

-

* * *

-

Within a hour they were their. Natsu who didn't know what to did went to the ground waited for Chihiro and Haku to get off before transforming back and asking

'What now?'

'We go inside.'

'**_INSIDE_**?'

Chihiro nodded, and Natsu blinked

'You gotta be kidding me.'

'Iiya.'

'Hmm. Then what?'

'Kamajii will hopefully know what to do.'

'_Hopefully_?'

'Yeah…'

'Okay, sure! Where's this Kamajii guy?'

'Follow me.'

They entered the boiler room while Natsu lent her brother against the wall. Chihiro went over to Kamajii ignoring the Soot Balls

'Kamajii?'

'Sen! … Where's Haku?'

'Sen?' Natsu asked quietly. _I thought her name was Chihiro? _Natsu now was confused.

'He was kind of attacked can you help?'

'I think I will be able to, where is he?'

'Natsu, come out.'

Natsu came out from the shadows and Kamajii silently cursed under his breath. And Natsu smiled secretively. Chihiro pulled out a mat then gestured to it

'Put him here.'

Natsu nodded then looked at the Soot Balls and her face fell in horror

'Uh-h…'

'They won't hurt you.'

'They won't? You sure now?'

Chihiro nodded, Kamajii sat there completely transfixed on Natsu

Natsu crossed the Soot Balls while trying to not squish them

'Uh-h what-' Chihiro said and was cut of by Natsu grinning she then held out her hand towards Haku (who was on the other side of the Soot Balls) then he vanished then was on the mat. Natsu giggled into her right hand

'Okay!'

Natsu now wasn't sure of what to do.

'Uh… ano… L- Argg!'

'What's wrong?'

'I was gonna call you little Miss again.' Natsu said then shrugged and Chihiro grinned

'Why were you calling me that anyway?'

'A-no… ano…' Nast held her right hand to her mouth

'Okay… You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.' Chihiro said Natsu nodded once. Then the sliding door opened, and everyone turned to it to see Rin

'Oh kami.' She said while looking at Natsu

'What have- huh?'

Natsu fell into a fit of giggles while her right hand went to her mouth again

'Natsu?'

'Sorry.' Rin blinked and looked at Kamajii who shrugged. Haku groaned and Natsu turned around so fast within a second she was by his side again

'Nii-san!'

'Ohh!' Rin and Kamajii said at the same time. Chihiro went over to the siblings and Natsu looked to Kamajii

'Can you do anything for him?'

'What happened exactly?'

'Ano… He was hit by the wind.'

'Wind?' Rin said, Chihiro turned to Natsu

'Do you mean the Mistress of the Skies?'

Natsu nodded

'She never liked us, because we chose to be River Spirits.' She muttered

'So you're a River Spirit?'

'Was.'

'Hmm?'

'Just like Nii-san, mine was destroyed.'

'Ouch.'

'Hmm. My river, Nigihayami Natsu Nushi. Never heard of it?' Natsu asked and Chihiro shook her head, and Natsu shrugged absentmindedly then looked back to Haku and lent her head to one side, and then she blinked a couple of times

'Nii-san?'

He opened his eyes

'Nii-san!'

'Haku!'

He looked their way, and then he tried to get up. But Natsu stopped him

'Baka-san, nii-san, stay lying down,' She said with a hand on his shoulder forcing him back down

'I'm fine, shisuta-, let me up.'

'Iiya!' she said shaking her head. He sighed and she smiled at him and lifted her hand from his shoulder

'Okay! Explain!' Rin said. Natsu looked at her then got up and tilted her head

'Explain what?'

'Uh, good question. I wanted to make myself heard?'

Natsu smiled, then poked out her tongue

'Natsu…'

Natsu looked down then picked her head up and grinned sheepishly.

-

* * *

-

Chihiro and Natsu actually did get to sleep but they actually didn't mean to go considering they were next to each other and asleep on each others shoulders. Haku who got up looked over to them and raised an eye brow at them he slowly got up as he tried to work out how to get the two of them a bed without them both waking up… Chihiro would be easy… Natsu is a different story, she sleeps too lightly she'd properly wake up as soon as she felt Chihiro move. He sighed, he couldn't move them, so if they got sore backs it was their fault… Haku watched them and found if one moved the other moved too.

-

* * *

-

'Nii-san… what're you doing up?' Natsu's sleepy voice came. Haku looked around and saw Natsu's eyes open but she hadn't moved from her position, knowing if she moved Chihiro would wake.

Surprisingly enough, Chihiro didn't wake, even when Natsu and Haku placed her on her futon.

Natsu started picking at the floor as if something was bothering her

-A/n: Ever seen that? I have, it plainly reads; I-have-something-bothering-me-but-if-you-ask-me-I'll-say-I-don't-have-anything-bothering-me-but-when-you-turn-around-I'll-do-something. It's so annoying!!-

'Natsu?'

She looked up with a little 'Hmm?'

'You're picking at the floor.'

She blinked

'I am?'

Haku nodded

'What's up?'

'I-I don't… I don't understand.'

'Understand what?'

'Why you saved her.'

Haku frowned

'When we were River Spirits. Did you save her because she was a Half Spirit…?'

'I didn't even know she was a Half Spirit.'

'Then why…?'

'I don't know…'

'Oh…Why haven't you told her she is a Half Spirit?'

Haku looked to Natsu then to Chihiro who was asleep

'I tried, but every time I tried to tell her I'd always find a way to not say it.'

'I tried to tell her but I can't lie to her.'

'How does that effect?'

'I… don't… know…'

'Why did you keep averting to tell her?'

'I guess I am scared, scared she'd not like the idea of herself as one, not being able to go back to her own world if she wanted to…'

'How… long has she been here…?'

'Several years.'

'See! If she didn't like this world she would have left _years_ ago!'

'I know, I know, I was just scared of her trying to leave because of it…'

'Hmm… I can kind of understand that…the only thing she'll be mad about is, you not telling her sooner but your reasons are good.'

'Am I supposed to be grateful?'

'Yes, haven't you been told never to get on a woman's bad side?'

Haku blinked and slowly shook his head. Natsu's face fell; she sighed then rolled her eyes.

Natsu went back to picking at the floor again;

'I gotta ask something.'

'Hmm?'

'Can I stay here!?'

'Well, Chihiro might kill me if I said no-'

'Thank you!' Natsu said then she lunched herself at her brother and hugged him.

-A/n: o-o-k-k-a-a-y! Chapter nineteen done. Don't hate me for the next chapter, please? But R&R for this one!! )


	20. All As One

Chapter Twenty – All As One

-A/n: Annnd woo for the birthday girl!! –Silence- Aw-w. : - (. MEANIES! Lol-

Chihiro woke up her eyes popping open like they always did. She then got up, and saw no one but Natsu and wondered where Haku was

'Natsu?'

The girl groaned and her eyes fluttered open

'Chihiro-san!'

Chihiro smiled. Natsu looked around with confusion in her eyes then looked back towards Chihiro

'Where's Haku?'

Chihiro shrugged

'Can you call him?' Natsu asked Chihiro blinked 'I failed that part when I tried to learn it.' She blushed ashamedly and Chihiro laughed

'He's properly working.' Chihiro said while her eyes went to the ceiling and her finger went to the side of her lip then pulled an I-don't-know shrug then they both laughed.

The girls found Rin who had a day off they dragged her into a convocation which she was totally oblivious too. Rin excused herself when she got too confused on where Natsu and Chihiro were going on their convocation which was swapping past stories.

They didn't even realize they forgot to call Haku, they also forgot the time. They dragged Rin into the convocation before lunch it was now after dinner, and they were both feeling the effects of missing out on two meals straight.

Which once they realized they went down to get something, all the time they looked for Haku but couldn't see him.

By the time they got back it was night, Natsu and Chihiro split ways when they both yawned.

-

* * *

-

Chihiro woke up the room was bright, but she couldn't see Natsu, who was normal waiting for her when she got up, Chihiro decided to go to her room and wait for her to wake instead of the other way round.

'Their, is a reason why I have to call her this!'

Chihiro heard Natsu yell, Chihiro blinked, the door was open a centre meter looking through that small gap she saw who Natsu was yelling at.

* * *

-

…_Natsu's View_…

-

* * *

I knew she was there, and I didn't care, he needed to get this through his thick head, and she needed to hear this, I knew I should not be yelling but I just didn't care anymore

'Reason…?'

'The reason!? The reason why I call her Little Miss, or Chihiro-san? They reason why Nii-san! It's because _you love her!_'

He was stunned I knew that from his face and I inwardly smiled I knew he wasn't going to say anything so I kept the ball rolling

'The reason why she's now what she is? Is because of you, Nii-san, and you can't even tell her.'

They both grew in confusion; I didn't know why he was in confusion (denial maybe?) I understood Chihiro's reason to be, she had no idea what I was talking about

'I'm afraid of what she might do, you know this Natsu.'

'I know _this_, but _she_ doesn't! I told you she wouldn't care-'

'And what if she does? What if she wants to go home? What do you expect me to say? – _you can't go home because you're ha-fu_?'

-A/n: I know Ha-fu can mean someone whose cross between Japanese and another culture, but it can also mean "Half" but I can sortta picture Humans and Spirits as different Japanese things so…-

I heard her gasp but it wasn't out of betrayal or anger. Just something else…

'Just cut the, what if's and the crap! How long has she been here? If I remember you said four years, if she wanted to go home she wouldn't still be here!'

I hated yelling at the guy, but it needed to get into his head, and it needed to stick

'Maybe she stayed because she knew-'

'Come of it! She stays because of you and you know it!'

At this he blinked and I smiled, half of what I was saying was getting to him, half of him wanted to believe what I just said, but why just half?? I'm so never going to understand him.

'There was a reason, why she came here when she was ten, you might call it destiny, fate, nannari! Their, was also a reason why she fell into your River, Haku. And do you know what reason that is? Shukumei!'

I was going to say more. But I've just had enough.

'She won't run from you, Haku, even if you think she will.' With that I turned around to the door I left open, to see that Chihiro was gone, I walked out leaving him alone. This was properly how he didn't want her to find out, she founding out by me yelling at him. Well at least she knows now, so when he get his ass into it and tells her she won't be in surprise.

-

* * *

-

Now, to find Chihiro, her aura was like it wasn't even there I looked down at the floor expecting to see water drop stains, there was none… I went in the way of the baths, to the outside. Maybe she was there.

_Where would I go if I just found out I was Ha-fu…? No idea in the blue moon is there an actual blue moon? _Natsu thought, as the went down the stairs til she started to run she skidded to a halt when she caught a glimpse of something but it was only Rin

'Oi, Rin!'

'Nani?'

'Have you seen Chihiro-san?'

_There I go again with the Chihiro-san _Natsu thought.

Rin shook her head, and Natsu got more wr, she ran down the hall.

-

* * *

-

Chihiro was actually hiding in her room and whispered

'Haku… why didn't you tell me, was it because you were scared… scared that I'd leave this place… leave you?'

She stayed her place like every time she was hiding, but she got a feeling she was running, running from something, something she should face, she didn't want to face it.

* * *

-

…_Haku's View_…

-

* * *

Natsu was right, she's always right, somehow… Somehow I need to tell her, before… before something bad happens.

'Chihiro?'

'Nani?' her voice was small and distant, why was she in the closet?

'Chihiro, why are you in the closet?' I asked her when I didn't get a reply I went over to the closet and opened it.

* * *

-

…_Chihiro's View_…

-

* * *

He opened to closet and the light hit me like a ton of bricks. He had asked why I was in the closet, well I just learnt something! He crouched down next to me

'I heard… Natsu yelling,'

What I really should have said? I heard her say I was Ha-fu. But I didn't, I didn't…

'Their, was a reason she was yelling.'

Their was something in his voice I couldn't place

'Was their?'

Why am I playing this card?

'Yes, you see I should have told you something a long time ago, but I haven't.'

I faked a frown here.

'You see, you're a Ha-fu between Human and Spirit.' He finished awkwardly. He was staring at me, as if I was going to scream, or something, to that consent, I wasn't going to scream, cry or whatever along that line, I would laugh, with joy but that would be a little too much. I looked at him

'Why didn't you tell me earlier?'

He turned away 'I was afraid you'd leave.'

So, I was right…

'Why would I leave?' I asked frowning. I really didn't have a clue into why he would think I would leave. But if he said to Natsu before, I can't go back to the Human World.

. Whoopee.

'I think it was some crazy idea I had.' He said then looked back to me then said

'You know you can't go back to the Human world…'

I nodded 'I know.'

'You know?'

'I heard you and Natsu yelling about it…'

'So you knew..?'

I nodded

'Why didn't you say so?' he wasn't mad or anything, properly surprised at the fact I wasn't running away at the fact I knew before hand

'You needed to say it yourself.'

He frowned and I laughed and he stared at me

'Why are you laughing?'

'Coz you're funny.'

He blinked

'I am?'

I nodded.

-

* * *

-

Natsu sat on the steps and looked out towards a rock garden she found while walking around, waiting to see Chihiro or Haku to come along. But neither did, not that she was worried though. _He properly found her and got his ass into it, but what if he didn't? Gah, I don't want to think about it. What if she took the Ha-fu thing the wrong way, and she's like out on the bridge going to kill her self? What if- GAH enough with the "what if's" already!! _

Natsu got up then looked around herself trying to remember which way she came she picked right, then started in the direction of the stairs which would led to Chihiro's room.

-

* * *

-

Haku buried his face into her hair; Chihiro felt it and woke up, but when she looked up at him, he was already asleep. She smiled at him and placed her arm around him then went back to sleep with a slight smile on her face.

Natsu, whom was outside holding the door open and watching, grinned all-knowingly then closed the door and walked down the hall, disappearing into the shadows of the night.

Shiagari!

-A/n: Wow, I finished it! Sorry for all who wanted this to keep going, but… I just ended it, somehow... I don't think there are any ties I haven't tied…. So please don't flame me if I have… Isn't twenty chapters enough for one story?? I've only spent like what? How many months? I dunno….

But yea,

_Thanks too;_

_Angels-Ramen_

_Chiichobi_

_Dreamfire205_

_Dying of Reality_

_ELMSB_

_HermioneRon 4ever_

_KIKI Blossom_

_Kari Kaleena_

_Kaze-tenshi_

_Lady Elm_

_Ms. Crookshanks_

_SaSuKe'sGaL_

_ScarletFlameHien_

_Superkawaiifreak_

_anime keeps me sane_

_dark chocolate princess_

_edsprincess02_

_eminem4evr_

_fanofonepiece_

_inufanyashaqueen_

_otaku dreamer_

_smrtangel_

_spirit1s_

_x-baka-x_

_Danadoodlydoo_

_Elronds daughter_

_Kaori Uchiha192_

_Kera Wolfen_

_Kohanna Occuro_

_Lunar714tiger_

_Marina 24_

_TsuKASA.chan_

_Tsukasa-Subaru_

_Yiffy-Kitsune _

_Yuki9283_

_all-anima-girl61_

_cresent moon miko_

_junepicot_

_kagomecutie11141990_

_RyousRayne_

_Lady Elm_

_Sailor Star Rae Rae_

_ILoveMyAttitudeProblem_

_The Thief Girl_

_White dragon lady_

_tsuki the moon_

_Evil RULZ_

_xxEnchanted Orchidxx_

_kaliawai512_

_shianaro _

_White Dragon 01_

_Angels-Ramen_

_&_

_darkape_

_For all the support you've given me. Arigatou! (Sorry if you name isn't in there and it should be) I really didn't know this story was that popular… that was until I checked, wow I must say; 52 Reviews 7970 Hits 23 faved and 24 alerts. Arigatou!! All you random's who like my story and never did review, alert, fav. Just… thanks… for reading it… And I hope you've all enjoyed reading this fanfic. And good luck with yours. And mine to come!! Bai bai!!)_


End file.
